The Darkness of Vegito, Goku and Vegeta's Grandson
by TheVegetaFiles
Summary: This is a sequel to The Passion of Gotu. Gotu, Goku's daughter, fell in love with Trunks and they had a child together. That child is Vegito. When Bulma invents a present day time machine for fun, Vegito decides to take an unauthorized trip to the past to the Saiyan planet, but he undergoes a dark new Saiyan transformation. His parents and Vegeta must go back and save the past.
1. Sixteen Candles

Vegito, the son of Gotu, Goku's daughter, and Trunks, Vegeta's son, stood at the precipice of a dusty plateau in the middle of nowhere. His sixteenth birthday was this evening and he shuddered to think what his grandmothers, Bulma and Chi Chi had planned for him. He looked at his watch and sighed as he realized he only had another hour left to train before he would need to head back to Capsule Corp. for his party.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Mom, Bulma, please. It's fine. Everything doesn't have to be perfect."

Gotu was met with heated glares from both Chi Chi and Bulma as she finished her sentence.

"Gotu, you know nothing about the importance of precise party planning." Chi Chi retorted. "Just go into the living room with the boys and we will take care of everything."

Gotu listened to her mother and stomped into the living room, exasperated.

Trunks turned his head toward her as she entered the room. "Long morning setting up with our mothers?"

"My god. I know they love him, but sometimes…" Gotu shook her head. "Ah well, who's ready for a snack?!" Her normal grin returned at the thought of food.

"I am, momma!" A boy, about 9 years old, ran up to grab Gotu's knees. His hair was the chocolate brown of Gotu's, but it stood up in the shape of Vegeta's. His eyes, however, looked exactly like Trunks'. He was the second son of Gotu and Trunks; Bardock. It was strange how the name had come to be. While Gotu was in her sixth month of pregnancy, both she and Trunks had separate dreams about a Saiyan named Bardock who attempted to save the Saiyan race. It had felt like fate to both of them that they give their son his name. Gotu looked down at him happily and they began to coax everyone into the kitchen. As usual, Gotu was the only woman in a room full of Saiyan and half-Saiyan men. Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten were busy inhaling food alongside her.

Once their snack was finished, everyone departed to separate rooms to get ready for the evening's festivities. Gotu returned to her and Trunks' room and heard Trunks already in their shower as she entered. A stream of light from the setting sun entered their window. She walked to the sill, and leaned her elbows against the wood to admire the sunset. Mesmerized, she failed to notice the water had turned off and Trunks was right behind her. She jumped as he placed a hand against her shoulder.

With a start, she turned around and sighed as she realized it was just Trunks, standing in front of her, with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"WHERE ON EARTH ARE THOSE TWO?!" Chi Chi screamed. "The party starts in 15 minutes and I _specifically_ told them to be back here 45 minutes before."

"Aw, Chi Chi, maybe they just got side tracked. You know how easy it can be to lose track of time!" Goku reasoned.

"NO, Goku! You may know how easy it is to lose track of time, but I _don't_." She barked.

At that moment, Gotu and Trunks entered the main party area, looking slightly happier, but no one but the two of them had any idea why. Chi Chi immediately began yelling orders to both of them, and guests quickly began arriving. All that was left was for the guest of honor, Vegito, to arrive. Trunks and Gotu held hands, standing near the doorway.

"He had better show up, Gotu. He has been trying to get out of this since our mothers first started talking about it, but I told him it wasn't an option. I don't want to listen to mom start freaking out that he isn't here yet." Trunks kept glancing nervously at his watch.

"Relax, Trunks. He'll be here." Gotu said as she intertwined her fingers with his.

As though Gotu had predicted the future, Vegito popped into the room using instant transmission, which he had recently been taught by Goku. He grinned sheepishly as his eyes scanned the room and took in how many people were really there. It had to be close to 50. The crowd was turned around with their back toward Vegito, watching Chi Chi's ridiculous dancing.

"Hey, everyone." He shouted to get their attention. Everyone turned and Chi Chi screeched.

"MY BABY!" Chi Chi ran over to her grandson and wrapped her arms around him.

"Jeez, grandma. I hardly think you can call me 'your baby' anymore…" Awkwardly, he looked down at his grandmother, whose eyes began to well with tears. "Fine, fine. Now are we going to eat, or what? I was promised food if I showed up to this thing."

"Grandson, you read my mind!" Goku shouted and jumped up with glee.

The Saiyans began to tear away at the food. Bulma had separated one table for them, and a few tables for everyone else. After all, she didn't want any unfortunate causalities during the event due to a food argument. Vegito watched as his grandfathers both reached for a leg of fried chicken at the same time and began to argue over it. Moments like these made it seem like the two were really squabbling brothers.

Several loud belches from the Saiyan table finally signified the end of the meal. Vegito stood towards the back, not unlike what his eldest grandfather was famous for. He looked incredibly like Vegeta in several ways. His black hair stood up to a single peak like his, and his eyes were slanted and onyx-colored. But instead of a widow's peak forming on his forehead, he had wild bangs that were not unlike the ones that adorned the forehead of the man who he was named after; the fused form of Goku and Vegeta. His facial structure, however, was identical to Goku's. The resemblance he held to the fused form of his grandfathers was uncanny. He really was a combination of the two of them. He wore slightly worn out jeans and a tight green tank top and a tiny gold earring in one ear.

Vegeta stood near where his grandson was, leaning against a tree. "Quite the spectacle the women can throw." Vegeta smirked.

"Yeah, I would have to agree with you there, Grandad. I spent most of the day training out in the mountains and I wasn't exactly in the mood to come back, but… Well, you know how Grandma can be." He scratched the back of his head remembering the many times his grandmother had taken up a problem with his training regimen.

"Yes, those women are out of their minds half of the time. But… You may need to be to be able to keep a Saiyan." He laughed as Vegito's face contorted in horror. Images of his grandparents flooded into his mind before he shook his head violently to rid them.

"So Grandad, do you think I'm stronger than mom and dad yet? I've been training constantly. I really feel like I might be able to compete with them soon."

Vegeta thought for a moment before answering. "You are not stronger than your mother. Your father, maybe."

"Wait a minute! Are you trying to tell me that mom is stronger than dad? How is that possible? Why haven't you told me that before? How did I not know?" He looked, stunned, at his mother who stood hand in hand with his father. Her frame was small and her voice and touch was always so gentle. He rarely even saw her fight, although he knew that she often went into the gravitational rooms to train. Sometimes she went with his father, and sometimes she went without him. He realized that, since he was about 5, he had really never seen his mother fight. His trainings from that point on had always been with one of his grandfather's. Vegeta had told him it was because his parents were too soft on him.

"Yes, I am almost certain your mother is stronger. Your father took off a considerable amount of time from training before you were born, while your mother never stopped. Her training has always been her priority, and she enjoys it far more than your father. I believe she inherited the love of battle that we Saiyan's carry in our blood. It makes her strong. The entire reason your father began training again was because of your mother. And why would you know, boy? Have you ever even seen them battle? Besides, it really isn't that important."

"Maybe not… But… Do you think I get my love of fighting from her?"

"Of course not. Clearly, that was blessed to you because you are my descendant. You have royal blood in your veins."

"I wish I could have seen the Saiyan planet, Grandad. Sometimes, it just doesn't feel like we belong here." Vegeta eyed his grandson carefully at this.

"You would not exist if it weren't for this planet, humans, and their lives. Half Saiyans have a potential that is only limited by their own choices. The human blood that mixes with your royal heritage can be an advantage. Do not yearn to be on that planet. It was a cold, lonely place. Sometimes being out of place among friends is better than fitting in with those you cannot trust." Vegeta walked away from his grandson, leaving him slightly confused.

'Grandad is wrong.' He thought. 'Being surrounded by humans when you have this power; it feels wrong. I want to experience being on a planet with my equals.' Little did he know that his grandmother would soon be unveiling an invention that might give him the chance to experience exactly that.


	2. The Time Machine

That evening, Vegito's mind was tormented with dreams and nightmares of brutally coming to power over race after race of people. These dreams had been plaguing his mind over the last few months. It seemed as though the universe was trying to tell him where his rightful place was. He was beginning to feel that he was destined to rule. After all, it was in his blood, he reasoned. He was the heir to the Saiyan throne, and he was the grandson of the two strongest warriors this universe has ever known. He knew, however, that his family would never understand or support these growing ambitions. They were content with their mundane lives of protecting the Earth and forming families. Images of his grandparents and parents embracing one another flashed into his mind. He was beginning to see their relationships as something that promoted weakness. He could only imagine the strength his grandfathers might possess if they had always been able to devote all of their time to training and conquering the universe. 'Although, I suppose I wouldn't exist then.' He thought. Amidst these musings, Vegito finally returned to a peaceful slumber for the remainder of the night.

He yawned and stretched as the sun began to peer into his room the next morning. He had slept slightly later than normal; it was now a little after 7am. He jumped off his bed to make his way toward his closet when he heard his mother and father passing by the room to his door, speaking intensely to one another.

"Has she really done it, Trunks? And you really think it will work? How will we know?" Gotu asked her husband.

"Well, mom is convinced it's the real deal, and I'll always bet my money on whatever she comes up with. She thinks we will need try a really simple test run. Say, something like me going back and grabbing an apple off of the kitchen table without anyone noticing. She wants to test it, but still avoid creating any alternate timelines. You know what happened with the future machine and the split, after all."

"This is so exciting! Obviously we knew that your mother was capable of such a discovery because of the future timeline, but… With their being no desperate need for it, I always wondered if it would ever really be seen in our world."

"Yeah, mom didn't even tell anyone she was working on it. She's been doing it late at night in her private lab from what dad said. He's pretty happy that she won't be climbing into bed at 4 in the morning and waking him up anymore. Well, if we can confirm it's definitely working, that is." Trunks scratched the back of his head and laughed at the thought of his father's irritation at his mother's late night working sessions. It was ironic because of how much time Vegeta had spent away from her at all hours of the day and night to train over the years. He really had no room to complain, which is probably why he never discouraged Bulma from her project. Instead, he chose to seethe silently and complain to Trunks.

Finally, Trunks and Gotu had walked too far down the hall for Vegito to listen any further. 'Hm… Mom and dad were discussing alternate timelines and preventing time splits… And an invention that grandma has created that seems to have to do with timelines… I wonder what she's come up with…' He thought. Determined to find out, Vegito quickly got dressed in his gi. The top part was a dark maroon with a white belt, with the pants a dark blue. He threw on matching dark blue gloves that went from halfway at his fingers to a few inches down his wrist, and some dark blue boots. He fastened his small earring to his left ear and began to make his way down the halls to his grandmother's lab. He could sense her energy focused in there.

As he reached the large door, he knocked softly. Bulma often fell asleep in her lab while working on projects during the night, so the Briefs' were always cautious not to startle her if this was the case. To his excitement, however, she opened the door just a few moments after his knock.

"Vegito? What are you doing here, hun?" Bulma looked back at her grandson slightly confused. While both of Bulma's children, Trunks and Bulla, had inherited her brains and passion for invention, Vegito had not. Vegito was pure Saiyan through and through, mirrored back at the world through his physical Saiyan characteristics.

"Well, grandma, I was thinking about what you've been telling me recently. You know, about how I really need to start thinking about a career and getting into college and stuff." Vegito had planned his lie to his grandmother when he made his way to her lab. "And I thought that I would like to know more about what you do. You are one of the smartest human beings on the planet." One thing Vegito knew about his Briefs' grandparents; flattery got him everywhere. This fact was only confirmed by Bulma's eyes lighting up at his last sentence.

"Oh, Vegito. I would love to show you what I've been doing! Someday, someone will need to take over the corporation from your mother, you know. There would be no greater joy for me than for that next person to be you! Here, let me show you my most recent success." Bulma grabbed Vegito's hand and led him over to the farthest corner of the room. This spot was completely away from any outside windows or room doors, and a large object, at least 15 feet tall and 12 feet wide, stood in front of them covered by a large black curtain. Bulma reached her hand to the corner of the curtain and pulled it away from the object. There, in front of Vegito, stood one of the strangest objects he had recently seen. It was a banana yellow machine that oddly looked like a cross between a giant ostrich egg and a space ship.

"Wh… What is it, grandma?" He asked, trying not to sound disappointed.

"You wouldn't know, but this is a time machine! Well, maybe. I haven't actually been able to test it out yet, but we will be soon. I'm extremely confident that it will work. If not for the fact that I've run plenty of tests, I'm confident because it turned out looking exactly like one I've seen before."

"How could you have seen it before though?"

"You haven't heard the story of your father?" Bulma paused. "Although, I suppose he wasn't really your father, but, he was the same person. He just didn't make the same choices."

Vegito sat scratching his head and staring at his grandmother, hoping for a better explanation.

"You see, about 30 years ago now, a young man had come from the future to warn us about a great evil that would arrive in our world in 3 years' time. This advanced warning allowed the Z fighters to train and prepare. I saw the time machine that man from the future had used, and it was identical to this one. That young man was your father, we found out much later. In his timeline, his world had been destroyed and all of the Z fighters except himself had died to these enemies. He came back in time with the hope that he could change that future. And, obviously, he did. I never had the occasion or need to make a time machine in our time, but… I'm getting old. You don't know when my mind or body will start to go, and I wanted to make one last great contribution to the scientific community."

Processing all of the information he had just received, Vegito carefully considered what his grandmother was saying.

"But, how does it work? How does it know where and when to go?" He asked.

"Well, that's easy. It has the ability to receive input data from the user for both location and time. I won't bore you with the scientific details of how that's possible; just trust me on this one." Bulma walked her grandson closer to the time machine and pointed out some of the more prominent buttons on the main console. "See, those arrows on the right allow you to set the coordinates, while the ones on the left allow you to choose the year, day, and time. The round middle button activates the machine and begins the time travel. Your father is going to do a test run with it tomorrow, but I'm not worried." Bulma smiled at her grandson. Excitement was spreading across his face. Bulma felt that she might finally be getting through to him about the importance and greatness of science.

She was wrong, however. Vegito's mind was beginning to bombard him with possibilities. He could travel to any time or place, and keep going, until he had taken over the entire galaxy, perhaps. 'But no, that would be too complicated and would require too many trips back and forth. No, but I could… I could save the Saiyan race…' He thought.


	3. Vegeta's Folly

Vegito spent the next week nonchalantly asking Bulma details about the time machine. He knew he needed to have a good understanding of how it worked to use it safely, but he figured that bombarding her with questions all in that first day would seem too suspicious. Over the week, he had learned that the time machine was powered from Ki. This was a large difference from the original time machine from the future. Bulma had given the machine a large reservoir of Ki with Vegeta's help for an initial trip. Vegito felt he finally knew enough to use it, but he still had one significant problem; determining the coordinates for the Saiyan planet. Vegeta had been present during some of Vegito's conversations with Bulma about the time machine, so outright asking him for coordinates would be far too obvious. Vegito knew he needed to find a way to ask, and a time, that would be ideal. The next evening, that opportunity came.

Bulma was having another one of her get togethers, and had invited most of the Z warriors and their families over. She convinced Vegeta to have a few drinks, and his flushed cheeks gave Vegito just the confirmation he needed; now was the time to try.

"Hey, grandad. I have a few questions..." Vegito sat next to his grandfather at a table away from the rest of the crowd.

Vegeta had a comical tendency to raise his voice in normal conversation while drunk. "SURE GRANDSON. WHAT QUESTIONS?"

"Uh… It's about the Saiyans. I know you were once the prince, but how did you get here? Wasn't the planet pretty far away?" Vegeta's inebriated yelling calmed slightly at the question. Vegito hoped he hadn't asked too much, too soon.

"I had been sent here in a spaceship by a tyrant who enslaved us all. Our planet had been destroyed about three years prior. You've heard of my time on Namek. The Saiyan planet was not much further than the Namekian planet." Vegeta paused and looked up to the night sky. "As a matter of fact, see that large star?" He pointed to the right of a well-known constellation. "That is where the planet was."

Vegito's eyes lit up. This was exactly what he had needed from his grandfather. He could pin point the location of that star, and use the coordinates to set into the time machine and go back to the planet before it was destroyed.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The next night, Vegito had decided he would be leaving in the time machine. Because the security was so tight around the Briefs' compound, Bulma never made much effort to protect her lab other than locking the doorknob. Breaking down the feeble lock was nothing for Vegito. He made it into the lab as quietly as possible, and walked to the time machine, which was still covered by a black curtain. His fingers felt the smooth fabric. His heart began to race. 'Why am I so nervous?' He thought. He pulled away the curtain, revealing the machine. He leapt up into the time machine and entered the coordinates for the Saiyan planet, and the date and time that he had decided upon.

The date was approximately two weeks before Freeza was going to blow up the planet. Vegito felt this would be enough time to possibly convince the Saiyans of the impending doom, and defeat Freeza himself to gain their trust. After all, a warrior race probably wouldn't take kindly to a random teenager "from the future" in their midst without some show of partnership. Vegito double checked his entries and the machine's energy. He should have no problem getting there.

Thinking he heard something, he turned his head toward the door. His breath was caught in his chest for a moment, awaiting one of his grandparents to walk into the lab. Minutes passed by, and still no one entered. Vegito decided he must have been hearing things. He thought about his parents for a moment. 'They'll be angry…' He wondered just how angry, before finally pushing the button that would bring him to the past.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Bardock had been hiding behind the door to Bulma's lab, sensing that his older brother was inside. Grandma had always told him not to go in without her, so he didn't dare enter. But, as he heard a loud wooshing sound, he decided that making sure his older brother was okay was more important than breaking his grandmother's rules. He pushed the door open slowly and caught a last glimpse of his brother in the time machine before they vanished.

Bardock ran to Bulma and Vegeta's room, which was closer than Gotu and Trunks'. Bursting in the door, he began frantically yelling.

"GRANDMA, GRANDPA, VEGITO IS GONE HE LEFT IN THE YELLOW THING AND I KNOW I SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN IN THERE BUT I HEARD SOMETHING AND I THOUGHT HE WAS IN TROUBLE AND HE DISAPPEARED"

Bulma shot up and screamed, while Vegeta fell off of the bed and began attempting to blast his night stand. It took a minute of sleepy confusion before either realized what was going on.

"Bardock, honey, slow down. What are you saying happened to Vegito?" Bulma asked.

"Grandma, I know I'm not supposed to go in your lab, but I heard something and felt Vegito in there, so I went to check. He was sitting in the big yellow thing and pressed a button and then he and the thing just disappeared! Is he gonna come back?!" Bulma's face became stony as she turned to Vegeta.

"He took the time machine…"

"What?! You just let that thing sit out, unguarded and unattended for anyone to take?!" Vegeta yelled.

"The only ones who can get in my lab are friends and family we've allowed in our home, _Vegeta_. I didn't know our own grandson was planning some great escape. Where could he have gone?" The three fell silent to try to think of where, and when, he may have gone.

"I don't understand…" Bulma continued. "Vegito has been here all of his life. What could he possibly think to gain from time travel? He has everything he needs right here. I mean, did he want to go back and watch some of the battles you and Goku fought? Maybe he wanted to be a part of Cell or Buu?"

Vegeta was barely listening to what Bulma was saying. He was reaching into his mind for every conversation he and Vegito had had recently. When Bulma mentioned the previous battles they had with Cell and Buu, Vegeta remembered their conversation from the party.

"Bulma… Vegito said to me that he wanted to be surrounded by people who were more his equals… He also asked me many questions about the Saiyan planet…"

"WHAT!? AND WHAT EXACTLY DID YOU TELL HIM?!"

Vegeta's facial expression became extremely nervous. His eyes grew wide and beads of sweat formed on his forehead as his wife glared at him, waiting for a response.

"WELL?" She pushed.

"Perhaps… I gave him an idea of where the planet used to be…"

"Oh? How good of an idea?"

"The exact coordinates….." He mumbled. Bulma began to laugh in a way that made her sound insane. "B… Bulma?"

"YOU MUST LITERALLY BE INSANE! How irresponsible can you Saiyan men possibly be?! I understand that raising children isn't exactly your forte, but you actually felt the need to tell our grandchild, who you KNEW wanted to be able to visit the Saiyan planet, where EXACTLY it was, when you ALSO knew that he had taken a sudden interested in my time machine. Do you even THINK?!"

"Damnit, Bulma, how was I supposed to assume the boy was plotting this the whole time?"

"You are going to go tell Gotu and Trunks where their son is and how he got there." Bulma said with finality as she walked out into the hallway and toward her lab.

Vegeta sighed with irritation as he looked at his other grandson, a slight look of concern on his face.

"What's wrong, grandson?" Vegeta asked him.

"Is Vegito going to come back, grandpa? I know I fight with him a lot but… I don't want him to be gone forever." Vegeta put his hand on Bardock's shoulder.

"I don't know. It's all up to Vegito now." He walked out of the room to find Gotu and Trunks, leaving Bardock to wonder if he would ever see his brother again.


	4. Planet Vegeta

The landing was softer than Vegito had expected. He had at least landed on solid ground, which was a good sign. He had been concerned that if his coordinates were off by too much, his time machine would end up floating aimlessly in space. 'Now, I need to figure out if I made it to the right planet…' He mused. He hit the red button that released the top of the craft, and slowly made his way out. Thick dust swirled around the landscape, making it difficult for him to see the ground and what lay ahead. Cautiously, he hopped out and squinted, attempting to see beyond the haze. A breeze came by finally clearing some of the dust away. Vegito was surrounded by Saiyans, looking ready to fight.

"WAIT!" He yelled, as one began to jump forward to attack him. The man stopped mid-air at his words, and seemed to take in Vegito's appearance.

"Who are you? You look somehow like a Saiyan but… I know all of the Saiyans, and I've never seen _you_ before." A man with traditional Saiyan armor, and a long blue cape stepped forward to examine Vegito closer.

"I am a Saiyan…" Vegito thought for a moment about how much he should be telling them. He wasn't sure they would take kindly to a half-Saiyan, half-human claiming to be the grandson of their prince, Vegeta. "I'm a Saiyan from the future. I'm the great grandson of a Saiyan, but I don't know what his name was…" He wondered how much they might believe or if they would press him for more information. The man with the cape eyed him suspiciously.

"From the future, huh? I am Mato, and I am one of the highest commanders of the Saiyan army. I can tell that you indeed have Saiyan blood… But what brings you to our planet in this time, if what you say is true?"

"This planet will be destroyed in two weeks. I live in a time where it hasn't existed for over 30 years. I will give you the details, but only if you take me to King Vegeta." Vegito glared back at Mato. He knew he needed to appear confident and unafraid if he was to be taken seriously. Another Saiyan man approached Mato to speak.

"Sir, you aren't really considering bringing this insane teenager to the King, are you? He just appeared out of nowhere. He could be an enemy attempting to kill the King!"

"Shut up, Toma. Are you really so weak and oblivious that you cannot sense that this boy has Saiyan blood in his veins? Besides, according to our scouters, his power level is quite insignificant. He couldn't possibly murder our King, surrounded by his guard, with that power. Do not question my choices." It was clear that Mato's decision was final. "What is your name, boy?"

"Gito." He had decided not to use his full name. It was too similar to that of the King and Prince. His uncanny similarities to his grandfather were suspicious enough. His name would make it all too obvious where his lineage came from.

"Well, Gito, you may follow me to the palace." Mato and a few of his guards led the way for Vegito. He could see the palace placed at the top of a small hill. Saiyan guards littered the walkway as they came closer to the entrance. Mato nodded to the guards at the front gate, who pushed a button to open the doors for them. Several minutes later, they had made it in front of two large oak doors that stood floor to ceiling.

"Nion, I must have audience with the King. We have an unexpected visitor with important information regarding enemies of ours." The man named Nion scampered into the room for a minute, and then returned. Nodding toward Mato, he opened the large doors.

A lush, red carpet stretched from the front of the room to the throne. Vegito had expected grandeur, but the size of the room still surprised him. The number of guards surrounding the King had to reach near 40 in total. Vegito could sense, however, that their powers were meaningless to him. As they approached the throne, King Vegeta looked down to them, and Vegito caught his eye.

'My God, he looks so much like my son… Could this be the unexpected visitor…? But…' The King thought.

"Sir." Mato bowed and gestured for Vegito to do the same. He obliged. "This young man has some… information… regarding a potential attack on our planet. He requested audience with you as soon as possible. He is an unknown Saiyan."

"An unknown Saiyan? How can this be? Explain yourself, child!"

"King, I prefer to tell my story in a more… Private place?" He looked around, gesturing towards the many guards. "I assure you that it will all make sense when I explain, but the information is of a sensitive nature. Only the most important and vital should hear it in its entirety." King Vegeta glared. Something about this boy was so familiar to him.

"Fine. Mato and I shall take you to my private chambers. My guards will wait outside the room and be more than ready should you choose to try anything." Mato nodded his agreement to the King.

Vegito was again escorted by several guards on their walk. This time, it was only down a hallway. They reached the room and went inside, sitting around a small wooden table.

"Well?" The King asked, eyeing Vegito carefully.

"As I explained to Mato, I am a Saiyan from the future. I live in a time where the Saiyan planet has been destroyed for well over 30 years. That destruction will take place in about two weeks, and I hope to prevent it."

"Are you mentally ill, boy? How do you expect me to believe a thing like that? If our planet was destroyed, how can you possibly even exist? And why wouldn't our race be able to defend itself? Who are you descended from?"

"I don't know where my Saiyan blood line traces from, but I can assure you I am Saiyan. It was told to me that my father had been sent from the planet on a mission during its destruction."

"Then you aren't a full blooded Saiyan at all, are you? You are probably just some half breed one of our men created during a mission, come to infiltrate and destroy us yourself."

"NO!" Vegito yelled. "I am from the future. Examine my time machine, I don't care. You're right, I am a half Saiyan. My grandmother is one of the most intelligent beings in the universe and she designed this time machine. I stole it to save our race."

"Mato? What evidence can you give of this before I begin thinking that you are insane as well for bringing this child to me?"

"Sir, I was in the village speaking with some of my men. I was looking directly at the middle of the square when his machine popped in out of nowhere. There is no way it was simply a space ship. It materialized from thin air, and the technology appears to be highly advanced."

King Vegeta glared at Vegito carefully. "So what is your name? And who, supposedly, is going to destroy us?"

"My name is Gito. Lord Freeza will destroy the Saiyan planet in exactly two weeks, early in the morning. He fears the Saiyans and their legend of the great super Saiyan, and he wants to extinguish the race all at once. The only ones who survive are those who were out on missions at the time. Freeza eventually hunts them down and forces them to join him, conquering planets and selling them to high bidders."

King Vegeta immediately knew this was true. Recently, Freeza had been extremely aggressive with the King. Just the other day, during a meeting between the two, he had made a comment about not being sure he could stand the Saiyans much longer. It seemed that the more the Saiyans produced strong fighters to work for Freeza, the angrier he became with them. Their ability to gain power was frightening to him, King Vegeta now realized.

"I believe you, boy, but it does not matter. We are not strong enough to defeat Freeza and all of his men at this time. We certainly cannot gain enough strength to do so in two weeks. Perhaps you should have come back at a much earlier time, so we may have trained."

Vegito smirked. "That's no problem, sir. I can defeat him all on my own." He stood up and let his power engulf him. King Vegeta's eyed grew wide as he took in the boy's strength. The yellow glow, blonde hair, and green eyes. This boy, this supposed future half Saiyan, had done it. He had achieved the legend. This child was a super Saiyan and he could save the race.


	5. Determination

Vegeta sat awkwardly across from Gotu and Trunks. He had told them that their 16 year old son, Vegito, had stolen Bulma's time machine and gone back to the Saiyan planet, mere weeks before its destruction. Both sat staring back at him, dumbstruck for several moments before Gotu finally broke the silence.

"Do you think he will return?" She asked Vegeta.

"I don't know. It depends on how things go on the planet, I would assume. I am not sure what his goal was in returning. To prevent the planet's destruction, yes, but there must be another reason. His return depends on that, I imagine."

"Vegito has always been so… naturally power hungry. He's never experienced the evil of those desires like we have. I'm afraid he may want to become some type of leader with the Saiyans… I know he has been feeling like he belonged somewhere else recently…" Gotu trailed off as she continued to wonder what had possessed her son to leave without a word. It was true, he had always seemed slightly different than any of the other Saiyan children on Earth. His love of fighting and power were much like Vegeta's, but there were times when it also seemed much darker. The prior year, he had fought in the martial arts tournament and beaten an opponent to the brink of death even after the opponent was clearly unable to move. It had been like something else had taken control of him.

"Does mom know how long we have until the planet is supposed to be destroyed?" Trunks asked Vegeta.

"Vegito traveled to two weeks prior to the event. Your mother believes the only way we can bring him back is by creating another time machine and going back ourselves. We will need to travel back to a point between Vegito's arrival and the destruction."

"But why can't it be after? I mean, I understand not going before, because it's not like we can prevent him from doing it to bring our Vegito back. That would only create yet another timeline. But, if we get him back even after the destruction is prevented, what difference is that?" Gotu asked.

"If we allow Vegito to prevent the planets destruction, another timeline will exist that will include an entire race of brutal warriors who know the potential of a super Saiyan. There will be no Kakarot or I to stop them. Kakarot will be brought back or murdered by hundreds of them in his weaker state, and I will continue to be one of their leaders. It would be a dark timeline and while it won't affect us, I believe it should be avoided."

Gotu was taken aback by Vegeta's impressive foresight. "You're right… And Trunks and I…"

"Won't even exist, yes." Vegeta confirmed her thoughts.

"How long does mom think making a new time machine will take?"

"Perhaps a month; give or take a few days. Fortunately, she kept notes and blue prints on the time machine, so she is able to eliminate the months of research and trial and error. Now it's just a matter of getting the equipment, parts, and putting it all together. She requests that the two of you assist her. Bulla and Gohan will be assisting as well when they can."

Trunks and Gotu nodded seriously. Vegeta got up, walking towards the door to find Bulma. As he was about to exit, he heard Gotu let out a quiet whimper for her son. Vegeta turned to her, a calm expression on his face.

"I am sorry for the role I may have played in this, but I will ensure he is safe." He quickly exited the room as Gotu and Trunks looked up, astonished.

"Did Vegeta just apologize? I don't think I've _ever_ heard that. I don't blame him… Or your mother… How could any of us have assumed that he would do something like this?" Gotu placed her head in her hands as her disappointment and hurt washed over her. She felt the strong arm of her husband wrap around her shoulders.

"We'll bring him back, Gotu. We will all work to create this time machine and we'll go after him. Even if it does take us the month, we will simply go back to the time a few days after Vegito's arrival. That's the one thing that's on our side; we aren't really in a time crunch." Gotu nodded and embraced her husband closer, allowing herself a moment of sadness before focusing her energy on reaching their son.

Vegeta made his way to Bulma's lab and noisily stepped into the room.

"And how did they take it?" Bulma asked, hearing him enter.

"Better than you." He glared as she spun around in her chair.

"Well, I'm sorry if I don't have superpowers that make me think nothing bad is ever going to happen. I live in a world of science and reality, and the circumstances aren't good here, Vegeta. Even if we do successfully complete this machine and go back to the correct time and place, there's no telling what those Saiyans might do to our grandson. I know he's strong, but I'm not sure that hundreds or thousands of aliens against him, especially as apes, is going to fair well for him."

"Damnit, Bulma. There is a good chance they will welcome him. He has the appearance and power of a Saiyan. They would be fools not to. But, regardless, fearing the worst is not going to change a damn thing."

Bulma's eyes softened. Steadily, she got up from her chair and made her way over to Vegeta. "You're right." She sighed. "He is prince Vegeta's grandson, afterall." She winked playfully at her husband.

Suddenly, Vegeta pulled her close and positioned his head next to her ear. "I will bring our grandson back to us, Bulma. I swear it. I will not allow you and Trunks to live with the pain of losing him." He whispered. They shared a quick kiss before Vegeta left to discuss the events with Goku and Gohan.

Bulma knew the truth. While she was sure Vegeta did want to bring Vegito back for the peace of mind of both Bulma and Trunks, she also knew that he wanted his grandson back as well. They had been close for all of Vegito's life. Not only had Vegeta done most of his training, but their personalities had always been so similar. Vegeta also refused to allow a timeline where he continued his past of brutality and pain, instead of the life here on Earth that he had grown to enjoy.

Bulma went back to her blue prints to begin compiling a list of all of the parts and equipment should would need. With the help of the other Z fighters and her assistants, it shouldn't be a long process to gather them, but she began to wonder how long it would take to put everything together properly. Many of the processes to assemble the machine were time consuming and tedious, no matter what. But that was when another idea dawned on her.

'Maybe if we gather all of the parts, we can just use the dragon balls to summon Shenron and simply wish for him to put them all together. We might be able to have the machine ready in just a couple of days!' She thought. She mentally congratulated herself for another genius idea.


	6. The Royal Family

"You're… A super Saiyan?!" King Vegeta exclaimed, staring at Vegito with his mouth agape. "How is that possible?! You are nothing but a teenager!"

"A teenager who can easily save your lives." Vegito stared determinedly back at his great grandfather.

"There's something strange about you, boy. How can you have achieved such power at your young age? We have grown, full-blooded Saiyan men who cannot attain this level. Explain to me why I shouldn't have my men attempt to kill you now so you will not take over my throne."

Letting the power fade away, Vegito returned to his normal state. "Look, as I've explained, in my time, there are two Saiyans who survive the planet's destruction and create families on Earth. These two Saiyans were able to reach the level of super Saiyan because they stopped relying on their tails and actually fought in battles that challenged them. They then taught their children how to unlock this level in the same way, and it has continued to pass through the generations. Think about it." Vegito paused, surveying the thoughtful and skeptical expression on the King's face.

"You destroy races of beings who are blatantly weaker than you and always send enough Saiyans to make it a fairly simple job. There is rarely a challenge. Without challenge, no one is pushed to greater limits. When things do get tough, you transform into the great ape by the power of the moon. There is nothing in the way the Saiyans operate to force them to need to become super Saiyans. You all have it easy and it's creating your weakness. Don't blame me for my power, or your lack of it." A cocky expression appeared on Vegito's face as he finished.

"How dare you speak to me that way. I should crush you right here, but I will not. You have come to aid us, but I expect that you will be more cautious with the way you speak to me in the future. You are fortunate that you are too useful to dispose of. Now, Mato will show you where you may stay." The King swept his cape behind him and calmly left the room. Vegito turned to Mato who had remained behind, looking rather confused.

"Well?" Vegito asked, irritated at Mato's staring. "Are you going to show me to my quarters?"

"Y… Yes, of course. This way…" Mato led him out of the room and down several long, extravagant hallways. "You really should be cautious of how you speak to the King. He is known to have a poor temper. He won't hesitate to send an army of Saiyan apes at you for disrespect."

Vegito scoffed. "I know how much of my attitude he can handle. Besides, he is too curious about me right now to kill me without answers. Why are you so concerned about my well-being anyway, Mato?"

"Well, I prefer not to die, for one. Two, I worked directly with Prince Vegeta for some time, training him. For some reason, you remind me very much of him. I am fond of the Prince. I may become fond of you as well."

Taken aback for a moment, Vegito stopped walking behind Mato. It took him a minute to realize he had left him behind, but when he did, he came back, looking concerned. "Gito?"

"Can… I meet the Prince?" He asked quietly.

Mato cocked his head slightly as he responded. "I suppose. I am to eat with the Prince and King this evening. I will see if they will allow your presence as well. If you're right, the King's curiosity over you might just motivate him to allow it."

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

King Vegeta sat on his throne with an unamused expression on his face as he tapped his fingers impatiently against the gold arm rest. "Damnit, Toma, I told him to be here fifteen minutes ago. If he is not here in ten minutes, I want his assistant executed for being an imbecile who apparently cannot tell time."

Toma opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of the large throne room doors opening. Prince Vegeta walked in, appearing to be in his early twenties. His arms were crossed angrily as he made his way up to his father's throne.

"You're late. We have important matters to discuss." The King addressed his son.

"Fine, discuss them immediately. I am to leave for a mission late tomorrow evening on Freeza's orders."

The King furled his brow in irritation. "A young man claiming to be a half-Saiyan from the future arrived in the town today with a message that our planet will be destroyed by Freeza in two weeks. We need to decide what our next course of action will be."

The Prince began to laugh heartily. "How absurd can you be, Father? A strange boy from the future drops into our laps and you so willingly believe his fairytales?"

Growling inwardly, the King proceeded. "This boy is capable of transforming into a super Saiyan."

"What?! How can that be?! You must be mistaken."

"There was no mistaking what I saw, son. We must be wary of him. I still feel that he is hiding something from us, but we will have the opportunity to probe him further this evening. Mato has asked if he can accompany us at dinner. I expect that you will be there, _on time_." The King looked at his son menacingly, silently stating that this was not an option.

"Oh, I will be there." Wondering to himself who this boy could be, Vegeta exited the room, angrily pushing the guards out of his way as he traversed the halls to his quarters. 'How can a teenage boy attain a level of power that we only thought to be a legend?' He mused. 'I will get the truth out of this boy if it is the last thing I do.'

The day came and went until it was finally time for dinner. Mato came to get Vegito from his room and escorted him to the royal dining room. "Please, can you at least bow to the Prince and King when we enter?" Mato pleaded in front of the room's door.

"Fine, fine. I will. And I'll try to behave myself." Vegito responded. They pushed the door open, and were met by the suspicious glares of the Vegetas. Vegito walked up to the four-person table and bowed politely before sitting.

"Gito, this is my son, Prince Vegeta. Vegeta, this is our guest from the future, Gito."

Vegeta tried to keep a composed look on his face, but this child looked astoundingly like himself. "Who did you say your father was, again?" He asked suspiciously.

"My grandfather, actually, was the full blooded Saiyan. And I…. don't know. He left when I was young."

"Interesting… But how can you be half-Saiyan if your grandfather was full blooded and our planet was destroyed?" Vegeta thought for a moment that he had caught the boy in a lie.

"Perceptive question, _Prince_." Vegito taunted. "Two full blood Saiyans found their way to my home planet, Earth, and had families there. My mother was the half-Saiyan daughter of one of them, and my father was the half-Saiyan son of the other. Hence, my half-Saiyan blood."

"Hmph." Vegeta shrugged dejectedly. "You have a ridiculous name for a Saiyan, _Gito_."

Vegito couldn't help but chuckle. 'If only he knew his future son's name…' He thought. Mato gave him a warning look, silently telling him that laughing at the Prince was not a good idea. "Er… Sorry."

"Interesting that you don't know the names of either of your own grandfathers, don't you think? Unless there's some reason you don't want us to know who they are… Perhaps they were traitors who were actually responsible for the destruction of our planet?" Vegeta probed.

"Well, I suppose I do know who they are, but… They only used their Earth names with us. I never knew their Saiyan names, so I just assumed it didn't really matter. My mother's father was called Goku and my father's father was called…" Vegito tried to think quickly before it became too obvious that he was lying. "Trunks."

Both the King and Prince stared at Vegito with wide eyes and their mouths agape.

"That is an absurd name for a proud Saiyan to take! What a disgrace that they could not even respect their deceased race enough to keep their Saiyan names. Not only do they dismiss them, but they choose such embarrassing replacements. Trunks… Utterly absurd." The young Vegeta shook his head in disgust as Vegito used all of his powers of self-control to keep from bursting into a fit of laughter.

"So, boy, what plan of action do you think we should take against the attack?" The King asked.

"All I really need is for someone to get Freeza to the planet within the next week. I will keep my power level low and be with you, acting as a guard, and during your discussion, I will finish him. As long as you have some other men who can take care of any lackeys that Freeza might bring with him, I shouldn't have any issues."

"Are you out of your mind?! You have no concept at all of how strong Freeza is, and you believe you can just stand in a room and destroy him with ease? How pretentious can you possibly be? It is like every time you open your mouth, I like you less and less." Vegeta's eyes shined with a fiery hatred as he awaited Vegito's response.

"Damnit." Vegito slammed his fist against the table. A slight crack appeared in the delicate wooden face. Mato winced, imagining what was about to happen. "My grandfather, Goku, was the first super Saiyan to exist in thousands of years. He defeated Freeza and chose to let him go. When Freeza returned to Earth for revenge, my father destroyed him with a few flicks of his sword, also as a super Saiyan. _You_ …" He gestured to Vegeta. "Have no concept of what a super Saiyan is capable of. Freeza will be no problem for me. But, if you prefer, I can sit back and allow you all to handle it yourselves."

Vegeta began to stand up and make his way to Vegito, glaring fiercly with his fists clenched. "No, enough. Both of you." The King spoke. "We will follow your plan, Gito. I will find a way to get Freeza here and I will let you know when the meeting will take place. However, Freeza's men are constantly lurking around our planet and palace. You will need to become one of my new guards immediately so it does not seem suspicious. Hopefully, word of your strange arrival has not gotten back to Freeza yet."

"Leaving our fate up to a stranger who I have yet to believe has provided us with full disclosure. It's ridiculous, father." And with that last utterance, the Prince left.


	7. Secrets Revealed

Vegito was thoroughly impressed with how quickly King Vegeta was able to organize plans for a meeting with Freeza. Freeza had apparently been staying very close to the Saiyan planet (a fact that Vegito realized was likely due to his planning of its destruction) and, upon the King's request, had agreed to meet the very next evening. King Vegeta had convinced Freeza that he needed to discuss some concerns over a few Saiyans that had been trying to escape the planet, and Freeza's rule. Of course, this had angered Freeza greatly. It was likely that his quick agreement to come was due to a desire that he kill the attempted escapees himself. It would still be several hours until his arrival, however.

Vegito was sitting at a table in his quarters, eating an afternoon snack of roast beef sandwiches. The door to his room suddenly swung open.

"Excuse you?!" Vegito said as he looked up and his eyes met with those of his young grandfather.

"I want to discuss some things further with you, boy."

Vegito smirked and waved his hand toward the chair that sat empty across from him. "Be my guest, but I prefer it if you would stop calling me "boy". I'm only, what, 5 years younger than you?"

Vegeta growled. "I will call you what I like. You may not be used to it in your time where Saiyans just run around rampantly mating with earthlings and do whatever else they like, but here, all with Saiyan blood are expected to submit to my rule." Vegito chuckled at his grandfather's disgust at the thought of mating with a human.

"You may be a Prince here, but I'm the one who will be able to save this planet. So, let's make a deal. You stop calling me "boy" and show me some respect, and I'll start showing you some respect as well. If you don't agree, then we have nothing to discuss."

Vegeta growled again and nodded his acknowledgement. Vegito eyed him, insinuating he should proceed with his questions.

"How did your grandfathers reach the level of super Saiyan?"

"Well, obviously I wasn't alive for it, but I'll tell you what I've been told. My grandfather, Goku, was the first to achieve it. He had traveled to a planet called Namek to collect what are called the Dragon Balls, which could grant a wish to bring some of his fallen friends back to life. There, he met Freeza, who he battled with for some time. At one point, he thought he had defeated him, but Freeza returned and murdered his best friend, Krillin, in front of him. Goku's rage pushed him to the level of a super Saiyan. My other grandfather was angry that Goku had achieved it first, and he started to train constantly to the point of almost killing himself. He eventually traveled to another planet to train away from distractions. He was about to die and had accepted his fate and let go of his pride, and it happened. Does that answer your question?"

Vegeta considered the information for a few moments, "And how did you attain it?"

Vegito paused before answering, remembering the day it happened. "My… grandfather and I trained together a lot. My grandmother had created a room for us that increased gravity so we could have even more intense training. My grandfather was relentless that day. I was only 7, but he landed punch after punch to me. In hindsight, I think he knew that I was close to reaching the level. He had never gone easy on me, but that day was different. Eventually, I fell to the floor, completely drained. I don't remember much after that, but he continued to taunt me, asking how I would ever protect myself when I was so pathetic. My anger took over and that's when it happened."

"So, it sounds like it is anger that causes it?"

Vegito shook his head. "No, the anger has to be one of focus and void of evil intentions."

"Hmph, well how is someone supposed to do that?"

"Weren't you listening? You can't force it. You tried to do that for years and it didn't work. It needs to come naturally, when you let go and truly focus." Vegito stopped what he was saying suddenly and gulped. He had made a grave mistake, but he had realized it too late.

"Wait. What do I mean _I_ tried to do that for years?"

"I… I mean, my grandfathers said they knew you, and that's what you tried to do." Vegito could feel his forehead becoming slightly sweaty as his mind whirred to think of ways to cover up his slip up.

"Then I wasn't killed when the planet was destroyed?"

"Well, no. You continued to work for Freeza, I heard."

"But what happened to me when Freeza was killed? I find it hard to believe I would never try to find the other living Saiyans, especially super Saiyans."

Vegito's mouth and throat were becoming dry as he began to feel he was running out of possible convincing lies.

"You… You came."

Vegeta eyed Vegito carefully while his mind worked to place the scattered pieces of Vegito's past together. He thought about what he knew for sure. This boy was a super Saiyan who was half-Saiyan, half earthling, and descended from two full blooded Saiyan men. These men happened to both not be on planet Vegeta at the time of its destruction. His future self had, supposedly, worked for Freeza for some time and returned to Earth to seek out the Saiyans after Freeza's demise. Vegeta lifted his head up and put his thoughts aside for a moment as he stared into the boy's face.

"Why do you look exactly like me, other than some very minor differences?" Vegeta knew. He knew now that this boy was _his_ grandson. He was the Saiyan who survived, and it made sense because he was supposed to leave for a mission shortly and would not be on the planet in two weeks at its destruction. He was the Saiyan who had trained tirelessly and been unable to attain the super Saiyan form until he let go. He was the Saiyan who had relentlessly pushed this boy in front of him to become a super Saiyan. This was his descendant. It was unbelievable, but he knew it was true.

Vegito shifted uneasily at his question. He didn't have a way out now. "I… Well, lots of Saiyans look a lot alike, don't they?"

"Don't lie to me, _boy!_ " Vegeta yelled. "You are my grandson, are you not?" Vegeta looked him in the eye, probing and daring him to lie to him again at this direct question.

Vegito wiped the sweat from his forehead. He placed his nervous hands in his lap and avoided Vegeta's gaze for a moment before accepting his secret was out. "Yes… I am your grandson. My real name is Vegito, I am the son of your son, Trunks, and the son of Goku, er… Kakrot's daughter, Gotu."

The name sounded familiar to Vegeta. Yes, Kakarot had been a weak Saiyan baby who was sent to Earth to destroy it. Clearly, he never did. "How could I have possibly chosen to have a child with a mere human?"

Brow furled, Vegito raised his voice slightly at this question. "My grandmother is an incredible woman. While you were busy treating her like she was expendable, she took care of you and created incredible technology to help you attain new levels in your power. She has always supported you and she is easily the most intelligent human on the planet; possibly, the most intelligent being in the universe."

"Yes, I suppose she was the best of the available options without any Saiyan women left." Vegito rolled his eyes at his young grandfather's arrogance.

"You care deeply about her; don't disrespect that."

"If your timeline was so fabulous, child, then why did you feel the need to use that time machine to change history?"

"I… Wanted to finally be surrounded by people who can understand my power. My world is peaceful and it provides little challenge. I have to be cautious constantly around the humans; them seeing our extreme power never goes well." Vegito remembered the time he had lost control and relentlessly beaten a human fighter at the world martial arts tournament. "I want to experience being with my true people."

Vegeta smirked. 'Perhaps I can mold my _grandson_ to be of great use to me…' He thought.


	8. A Dark Heart

In the afternoon, Vegito had met with the King to discuss the specifics of their plan. Vegito would not be standing directly next to the King. A new guard suddenly being entrusted as the King's personal guard would be too suspicious. Instead, his place would be at the half way point of the throne room. He would wait until they were deep in discussion and give a signal to the other guards so they could take on Freeza's men while Vegito dealt with Freeza himself.

Vegeta had agreed not to tell anyone else of their relation; at least, not yet. Vegito assumed that the Prince preferred that no one know he had chosen a human as his mate, even if it was in another timeline. It was clear this type of interbreeding was frowned upon. 'He probably just wants to make sure I can deliver with my power before claiming me.' He thought, reflecting back on their earlier conversation.

It was time. The chosen Saiyan men assembled in the throne room several minutes early, awaiting Freeza's arrival. The time seemed to tick by slower than Vegito thought possible as the sweat began to bead on his forehead. It wasn't that he was nervous about whether he could defeat Freeza; he felt quite confident about that. It was the fact that these next moments would be the defining choices of a new timeline. This timeline would be entirely his creation and he was like the Saiyan's savior. This thought made Vegito feel powerful, the feeling he had been craving for so long, and he smirked ominously as he imagined the praise he would receive soon. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he almost didn't notice the throne room door slowly creaking open.

A man with strange mint skin and a green braid walked in next to who Vegito assumed to be Freeza. They were flanked by nearly 20 others who appeared to be aliens dressed in Saiyan armor. Freeza stepped steadily up to the throne. It seemed to take several minutes before he reached the front to address King Vegeta.

"Well, Vegeta? You have already explained why you have called me here on such short notice. So, where are the traitorous monkeys?"

The King nodded towards two of his guards, who left the room for several minutes before bringing out two large Saiyan men. Unbeknownst to Freeza, these men had been filled in on the charade and were prepared to play the part. They stood before Freeza, staring angrily into his eyes.

"Well, well. It does seem like these two are rather hostile towards their leadership. How unfortunate for them." Freeza stepped slowly around them, encircling the pair like an animal about to take its prey. Suddenly, Freeza's scouter began to beep wildly until it exploded, leaving a light scratch on his left cheek.

"What is that?!" He and his men turned around wildly, searching the large room for the source of the immense power. Vegito had silently powered up in the corner, and walked out confidently to present himself to the beasts. As Freeza's eyes met his, he nodded, and the rest of the Saiyan guard began to attack Freeza's men ferociously. While some of the alien guard were more powerful than the Saiyans, they were heavily outnumbered. The Saiyans knew, at the very least, all they needed to do was stall the aliens so Vegito could focus on Freeza himself before disposing of his men.

"Saiyans… Don't have blonde hair. Who… Who are you?!" Freeza demanded.

Vegito laughed as he slowly raised his hand and clenched his fist as it reached chest-level. "I am the grandson of two of the most powerful Saiyan warriors in the universe. I am the savior of the Saiyan people. I am a super Saiyan. And, I'm your worst nightmare."

"This was a trick! You stupid monkeys think you can defeat me because of some ridiculous legend?! Well, I can transform as well." Freeza transformed into his final state; the sleek white and purple form that so few had seen at this point. The King looked on, shocked at the increase in power Freeza had. He glanced at Vegito, expecting to see a look of concern or surprise on his face, but he found nothing but calm amusement.

"You really think _that_ is going to do it, Freeza? You're a fool. I come from the future. A future in which you have been defeated twice; once by my grandfather, and again by my father. I suppose you just enjoy being murdered by every generation of my family?" He laughed loudly at the indignant expression on Freeza's face. His rage was beginning to blind him to the truth of what stood before him.

"I am Lord Freeza! I can destroy anything and anyone! You lie about this 'future'! NO ONE can defeat me!"

"Oh, yeah? Prove it. I'll allow you a blow without even trying to defend myself, just so you can understand the depths of my power over you." Freeza dashed at Vegito, immediately landing a punch straight to his face. King Vegeta stared in disbelief; Vegito didn't even flinch. The power of the blow was enormous to the King, but to this young warrior, it was nothing. Shaking in fear, Freeza began desperately attempting to land blow after blow. What Vegito didn't dodge, he took as though Freeza was nothing but an insect. "Enough." He finally said as he wrapped his fingers around Freeza's neck, lifting him high into the air.

"Do you really not see yet, Freeza? The power of the super Saiyan far surpasses yours. It has been proven on numerous occasions in my timeline, and now, it will be proven in this one too. You feared us for a reason, Freeza; remember that while you're in hell." Freeza's eyes grew wide while Vegito began crushing his throat with his bare hands. Prince Vegeta watched from a far corner of the room, delighted at the display of cruelty before him.

Vegito could feel Freeza's throat slowly caving under the power of his fists. Just a little more… A loud snap reverberated through the throne room as Freeza's head separated from his body. His lifeless body thumped to the ground, but his head somehow remained alive, carnage spewing from the stub that was once his neck. A pained glare spread across the tyrant's face and he began to splutter his last words to the teenage super Saiyan.

"You… are a fool… t-to save this race… they are… no better than… than I am… y-you will see…" The way Freeza clung to life enraged Vegito. How dare this disgusting creature try to lecture him on his choices when he was barely clinging to life at his hands. His angry thoughts swirled uncontrolled through his mind and he began battering the severed head into a grotesque form. Minutes passed as he continued beating the bloody mound which had become lifeless already. The crowd of Saiyans and the few of Freeza's men that were left watched, stunned, as Vegito unleashed his sick rage. As he finally acknowledged that it was finished, something in his mind seemed to snap.

He fell to the ground and felt an invisible force begin to take hold of him from the inside, spreading like a virus from his chest to every inch of his body. His golden hair and teal eyes faded to their original hues and an intense pain engulfed his body. Writhing on the ground, fighting this invisible enemy, strange thoughts entered his mind. He vividly received images from his life; the time he had beaten the human senselessly at the martial arts tournament, another time when he had snapped and beaten his young brother for mocking him, many moments when he had lost his temper and destroyed mountains and plains to relieve his anger (he had considered for a second, destroying a nearby town as well), and now the way he mercilessly beat Freeza's skull. Sweat was pouring from his body as the darkness in his soul swept over him. Suddenly, his body became engulfed in flames. Prince Vegeta looked on in confusion and horror as his alleged grandson seemed to miraculously combust before him.

The flames began to shoot out from the inferno, destroying all of Freeza's remaining men and taking some of the Saiyan guards as causalities with them. The blaze was growing and beginning to fill the room with an immense heat. The King tried to cover his face to protect his eyes from the heat. As he was about to run to exit the throne room, the fire subsided completely, and a white, glowing body stood before them. They waited several moments before the glow finally disappeared, and Vegito stood before them.

His appearance had changed drastically. His hair stood up in the way it did when he was a super Saiyan, but now, it was a deep, bloody red. His eyes had turned a dismal shade of grey, and his skin had slightly darkened. His muscles had grown slightly as well, while his clothes had changed from the Saiyan's guardian armor to a midnight black Gi with a deep red belt and gloves. The V of the Gi stretched down to the top of his stomach, exposing a symbol that appeared to be tattooed onto his form in a matching bloody red color. It was the symbol of the Saiyan royalty.

"Wh… What is he?!" King Vegeta asked rhetorically. Vegito looked up at his great grandfather. With a calm smirk, he answered his question.

"I am your great grandson. I am the shadow Saiyan."


	9. The Second Prince

"Sh… Shadow Saiyan? What the hell is that supposed to be?!" Prince Vegeta exclaimed as he looked Vegito up and down, taking in all of the physical differences of his new transformation.

A viscious smile curled Vegito's lips. "It's simple. I _was_ a super Saiyan. Actually, I was an ascended Saiyan; super Saiyan two, we call it. Now, I've surpassed that level and become ascended yet again to the form known as a shadow Saiyan. It's interesting, really. My grandfather Goku ascended to a new level, but his transformation took a different form, and resulted in what we call a super Saiyan three. I attained my power through… different means."

"And what means might that be?" King Vegeta questioned. "You mean to tell me that while our entire race has yet to attain the level of super Saiyan, you are now two levels above even that?"

Vegito glared at the King. "Don't question me as though I'm lying. While I was battering Freeza's skull in, the darkness that has laid dormant in my heart came forward. I began feeling it coursing through my body, and for a split second, I felt the opportunity to either accept it or deny it. I believe my choice is obvious."

Prince Vegeta felt the immense power coming from Vegito for a moment before responding. "Fine, boy, clearly your power has increased immensely. Explain to me how Kakarot's transformation could be different, if the level is the same." Vegeta demanded.

"Goku doesn't have an ounce of darkness in his body. He has weaknesses, yes, but he is far from evil. He simply reached the next level in its more… _noble_ state. To reach where I am, you would need both the power to reach the level of super Saiyan three, and the darkness lying in your soul. I am only the second person that I know of to have the power to even be presented the option of which form to take. No one but Goku can even compete with me now."

Vegeta was seething with anger. He had hoped that this boy, his _grandson_ , could be a tool for him. Now, with his even more incredible power, he was concerned that Vegito would aim to take control of the planet. He wondered how it was possible that this child could surpass him in the future timeline as well. With decades of training as his future self, how could this have happened?

The King spoke next. "I can see, by the symbol of our royal family that has appeared on your chest, that you are indeed a member of our bloodline. Explain to me how this is possible."

"Ah, as I explained to my _grandfather…_ " He gestured toward Vegeta. "In my timeline, there were two full blooded Saiyans who wound up on Earth. These Saiyans were known here as Kakarot and Prince Vegeta. Both had families with human women, creating half-Saiyan half-human children. I am the son of Kakarot's daughter and Vegeta's son. You are my great grandfather, King. My true name is Vegito."

The King suspiciously registered Vegito's story. He knew that it was true. It was clear in the boy's eyes that he was being honest and it also made sense with what the King knew. Vegeta and Kakarot were both to be off of the planet during the time when it should have been destroyed. But one worry still plagued him… "So, what do you plan to do with this new transformation?"

"A perceptive question, my King, but I have no intention of overthrowing you or my grandfather. I do, however, demand that you crown me as the prince beneath both of yourselves. I will take over command of the Saiyan army and all decisions must go through my approval before being carried out."

King Vegeta ground his teeth, reluctant to acquiesce Vegito's desires. "You are really asking me to present a stranger to my people as one of their new leaders?"

"Word has already traveled quite quickly about a young man from the future being in your midst. You can simply explain to the people that I am the grandson of Prince Vegeta and that I have destroyed Freeza and will be taking my rightful place as the third in command of this planet. You can say no if you want, but this form, unlike Goku's, does not require me to transform back and forth. This is permanently my power. It takes no additional energy or exertion for me to maintain this state. It's as though I've tapped a limitless well." Vegito's eyes drifted up to meet the King's. He could tell his reluctance was still there, but the facial expression on the King showed that he understood there really was no alternative for him. To Vegito's surprise, Vegeta stepped forward before the King could answer.

"We will accept your conditions. You are correct; this is you rightful place. You were robbed of your birth rite to rule this kingdom because of Freeza, and you have destroyed him and saved this race. It is only proper that you have a place of importance in it. But, understand this… You will show respect to both of us, if not as your grandfathers, as the figureheads who have turned this race into what it is today."

Vegito nodded, accepting these terms. Before leaving the throne room, the royal family put plans in motion for an announcement and coronation ceremony to take place the next day. Vegito walked down the halls toward his new quarters; a much larger and more appropriate room for the new Saiyan prince. As he walked, he relished in his new power. He stretched his hand before him and closed it into a fist and noticed that his whole body felt as though it was tingling. He wondered if the power was just so intense, and so constant, that his very nerves were being electrified by it. All thoughts of his life in the future were lost to him now. The goodness that had been in his heart, triumphing for so long over the evil, was now almost nonexistent within him. Only thoughts of brutality and power consumed him.

He finally entered his new room which had been decorated in hues of lush reds and golds. The royal Saiyan symbol that adorned his chest could be found scattered throughout the décor in the room. He looked out the window and was met with a stunning view of the planet. Directly beneath the palace was the main Saiyan city, bustling with the activity of hundreds of Saiyans. Vegito admired the women not only for their looks, but also for their ability to take care of themselves. Any wife that he found here would be worthy to be his and would not need the constant emotions and protection that a human wife would have required. He smirked grotesquely. 'Any of these women will want to be mine after I am crowned as the next prince of the Saiyans.' A knock came at the door, awaking Vegito from his thoughts.

It was Mato. "Sir? I wanted to go over the current state of our forces, if you have a moment. The King told me you would be the head of our army now and that I should report directly to you. I have always been the first in command reporting directly to Prince Vegeta and the King in the past, so I have all of the information you'll need."

Nodding, Vegito waved his hand to a nearby table with two chairs and Mato sat. He began laying out several papers while Vegito took his seat across the table. Mato looked up curiously for a moment, appearing to want to ask something.

"Yes, Mato? What is it?"

"Well, sir. I was wondering, so… Does this mean you are planning to stay here permanently? The King also mentioned to me that there would be a coronation for you tomorrow."

"Yes, that is my plan. Why?"

"I suppose I'm just surprised. I understood you wanting to come back in time and save the race of the Saiyans, but why leave everything you had behind?"

Vegito's eyes narrowed. "I haven't left anything behind. The planet I lived on was becoming a boring waste of time. I knew I was getting close to surpassing even both of my full blood Saiyan grandfathers and there were no new threats to challenge. I want to be a part of, no, the leader of, the conquest of planets and the entire universe."

"Why couldn't you have conquered planets in your timeline, though? It seems that you have more than enough power that you don't even need the rest of us."

"You're right. I don't really need the rest of the Saiyans to accomplish my goals, but it will make it much quicker." He stared at Mato in a way that silently told him the conversation was over. The truth was that Vegito knew if he tried to conquer the universe in his time that his family would get in his way. While he would have had little trouble defeating most of them, and he believed he might have a good chance at his grandfathers as well, he would have no choice but to kill them. Even now, with his heart and soul consumed by darkness, the glimmer of good left inside of him would not allow him to even consider killing his family. At least, not the forms of them he knew, in his timeline.

"Mato…"

"Yes, sir?"

"The first planet I want to conquer is Earth."


	10. Too Late

"Blast it, Bulma! I already told you that I don't need anyone to come with me. I am more than capable of handling this on my own, _and_ I am the only one with actual experience in dealing with the Saiyans of planet Vegeta."

"And I told _you_ …" Bulma poked Vegeta roughly in the chest, as he took a step back, eyebrow twitching with irritation. "Trunks wants to go and he should be able to; it is his son we're talking about. I specifically made this time machine so there is room for three people, and you're lucky I told Goku it was already full."

Vegeta's eyes shot open. "Wait… If it can fit three and you made these plans without me, then who is the third?"

Bulma began to walk away, quickening her pace with Vegeta continuing to yell his demand to know. "IT's GOTU, OKAY?!"

"Oh no, Bulma. You did NOT actually tell her she could come? So you want both of the boy's parents on some bring back the runaway son mission? We do not need their feelings and mush getting in the way. I am simply going to go back in time, grab him by his stupid hair, and come back."

Attempting to contain her laughter at Vegeta's ironic mention of "stupid hair", she continued. "Look, they are his parents and they want to go. Both of them are strong enough to take care of themselves and don't annoy you nearly as much as some other people I could have sent with you. You're going to have to live with it." She slammed the door of the living room behind her with finality, leaving Vegeta to grumble behind her.

"Damn woman. Always making decisions without me…"

Early the next morning, Trunks and Gotu woke to the wailing of their alarm. Today was the day they were to take their trip back in time to the Saiyan planet to bring their son home. Gotu was slightly disheartened. She had believed her son would come back on his own, but it had now been over a week and she knew they needed to make the trip. They quickly readied themselves for their journey, collecting only the most necessary items and met Vegeta, Bulma, Goku, and Chi Chi in the backyard of the Capsule Corp. home. Trunks and Gotu had said their goodbyes to their younger son, Bardock, the night before so they wouldn't need to wake him early this morning. The group stood together in front of the time machine, sharing goodbyes.

Goku held his daughter close for a moment before turning to Vegeta. "Keep our children safe?" He locked eyes with his old friend, who nodded his commitment. Bulma blew her nose loudly, causing everyone to turn.

"Oh, Trunks. Please be careful. And… and bring Vegito back… and… and… keep your father… safe. Oh, and Gotu…" She blew her nose again, wailing in unison with Chi Chi while everyone looked on.

"Well… Looks like it's time to go. Let's get in." Trunks said awkwardly, breaking up their sobs. He hopped in, helping his wife up as well while Vegeta leapt into the seat in the back. The machine was very similar to that of the one Vegito took to the past, just simply a larger model with seats for three people instead of one. Trunks hit the buttons to send the machine on its predetermined course, and they disappeared into the past.

The trio landed at the same location where Vegito had arrived; in the midst of the main Saiyan village. The dust billowed around them, obstructing their view.

"Did we make it?" Gotu asked.

"I sense a lot of power levels, so I think so…" Trunks said. They decided to wait for the dust to clear before making a move to get out of the time machine. Trunks hit the button that opened the top and began to ready himself to exit.

"Wait." Vegeta grabbed his son's arm. "I will go first. They will know me. You and Gotu do not appear to be Saiyans. They would likely attack you as soon as you landed. A minor inconvenience, but not how I would like to begin our encounter with them." Trunks nodded his assent.

Vegeta leapt out of the machine, landing on the dusty ground, surrounded by what were once a group of his subjects. As their eyes fixated on him, their mouths dropped open, looking shocked.

"It's not possible…" One man stuttered.

"Oh, it is." Vegeta smirked. "That's right. I am your prince, Vegeta, and you all will not harm the two who have come with me." He gestured to Trunks and Gotu as they also exited the machine. "I require someone to lead us to the King for a discussion."

"I… I'll do it…" One of the older men stepped out of the crowd. Vegeta thought he recognized him as one of the servants he had when he was a boy. As the man led their way to the Saiyan castle, he kept cautiously glancing at Vegeta.

"You were one of my servants when I was young, correct?" Vegeta finally asked.

The man began to smile slightly. "I knew it was you as soon as I saw you, but you can never be too sure about these things… But sir, why did you need someone to escort you? And who are the two with you?"

"In case I met anyone else along my way who doubts. I needed someone to be able to bear witness of my arrival. To your second question, I will need to tell the King that before anyone else."

"Of course, sir. I should not have probed so inappropriately…"

They stopped in front of the huge wooden doors Vegeta remembered so vividly. Decades had passed since he last was on this planet, but its memory had never faded. He nodded to the man, who left, and Vegeta turned to Trunks and Gotu. "Listen. I will do all of the speaking. Do not mention your names until, and unless, I introduce you." Vegeta pushed open the doors and walked slowly down the long carpet to meet with his father again.

"Who are you?" King Vegeta locked eyes with Vegeta, scanning him carefully. He knew that this was not the son he knew. The man before him looked a bit older, and his muscles were much larger.

"I _am_ your son, but I can see that you are perceptive enough still to know that I am not the son you know."

"Stop talking in circles. You cannot be my son. He is away on a mission. It is not possible."

"Oh, really? Do you know a young man named Vegito?"

King Vegeta's breath caught in his throat for a moment before responding. "Yes… And how do you know him?"

"Foolish old man, he is my grandson. I am his grandfather from his timeline."

"That's not possible… He said there was only one time machine…" As the King stared at Vegeta, he began to realize that this was indeed an older version of his son, but how he arrived here still made no sense to him.

"The simple version is that my wife built a new machine so we could retrieve my grandson." Vegeta glared at his father. "He does not belong here, father. I assume you have realized that by now?"

"He is a Saiyan of incredible strength. He belongs here more than most. We have made him a prince beneath yourself already. His defeat of Freeza to protect us proved his worth in claiming his birth rite to rule this planet." King Vegeta finally noticed the two people standing behind his future son. "Who are these… people… with you? They appear to be humans. Why would you bring them here?!" He demanded.

Vegeta laughed at his father's ignorance. "Not as perceptive as I thought. Still can't sense energy, I see. The boy is my son, Trunks, Vegito's father, and the girl is Gotu, Vegito's mother. They are both half Saiyans."

"And are you here to force Vegito to return to his original time?"

"If that is what comes to, then perhaps… Where is he? We need to speak to him immediately."

King Vegeta clenched his fists, knowing that his answer would not please his now exceptionally strong future son. "He is not the boy you once knew… And, he is not here."

"What?! Where the hell is he, then, old man? You better not have sent him on some impossible mission already so he can get himself killed."

The King shook his head. "No, this was his decision. He went to conquer a planet for our people."

"WHERE DID HE GO THEN?!" Vegeta began to become impatient. 'We should have gone back further…' He thought.

"Earth….." Vegeta, Gotu, and Trunks looked at one another, shock and confusion swirling in their minds.


	11. Off to Earth

King Vegeta explained the details of Vegito's transformation and departure during the rest of their meeting.

"This is almost too crazy to believe." Gotu shook her head, a slight visage of grief present. "I know that he has been… overzealous at times with his power but… so much so that he is _evil_ enough to take this dark form? I'm surprised that he has as much power as my Dad now too… This could be much more difficult than we anticipated." She bit her thumbnail in anxiety.

"Father, when did they leave?" Vegeta turned back to the King to ask.

"Just yesterday afternoon. He only took two of our soldiers and, well, you."

"I am not concerned about who he has with him. No one on this planet can stand up to a single one of the three of us. We will need to use some of the space pods to follow their track. Unfortunately, that means the Earth will need to stand up to them for about a day before we get there. There's no way to know how likely that is, so we need to hurry. Now, Father, direct us to where we can access two space pods."

"Wait. Two? There's three of us! Don't those things only fit one person?" Confused, Gotu looked to Vegeta for his answer, but Trunks spoke up instead.

"Gotu… Father and I are going alone."

"Excuse me?! There is no way I'll miss this. He's my son too. If anyone can convince him to come back, it would be me."

"I know that, Gotu. You should be here in case… Well, in case he comes back here."

"…Without you both?" She saw the somber expression on Trunks' face. He clearly wasn't sure that they could stand the power of a super Saiyan 3, and they had no idea how this new form might differ. She realized he wanted her to stay not only to be a backup plan to bring their Vegito back, but also to keep her safe.

"Fine, Trunks. But, please, don't leave with that defeated expression on your face. Worrying won't change the outcome, and I believe in you." She turned to Vegeta. "Both of you. Just remember that this might not be a battle of power… Okay?"

Trunks nodded at his wife, and changed his expression to one of confidence and determination. She was right. If they were going to do this, he might as well approach it to win. He was unsure what her last statement meant, but there were more important things for them to prepare for now. The two walked out of the room to say their goodbyes, hand in hand, leaving the Vegetas behind.

"You will take care of that girl, do you understand?" Eyes closed as he spoke, Vegeta addressed his father.

"From how you have spoken about her, I assumed she can take care of herself well enough."

"Old man, she could easily take on any one of the men on this planet, including yourself, without the slightest exertion. However, I cannot tell you how angry I will be if I return and hear she had to defend herself against an ambush ordered by you."

"And when did you begin to have concern for others? That has never been the Saiyan way. We are warriors, and warriors worry about themselves. Have you lost your pride living on that feeble planet?"

Vegeta huffed as the air around him begin to electrify in response to his anger. "You understand nothing. I am a warrior, and I have pride, and more power than you can fathom. Pride comes in many forms. I sold my selfish ideals long ago for a much more… righteous pride. Where has this great Saiyan mantra of pride and selfishness got you? You would all be dead if it were not for my grandson, who only exists as he is because of the choices I have made. You would do well to remember which of our lives has been more successful before you criticize me; strength and concern for others is not exclusive."

Vegeta began to walk away toward the takeoff area. "And Father, don't think I don't realize why you would have been motivated to ambush the girl. I am well aware that Vegito returning to our time is not what you want. He will not be some pathetic shield for your weakness." The King watched his son leave, feeling at indignant at the lack of respect he showed him. He was, however, correct that it had crossed the King's mind to attempt to get rid of her to keep Vegito there. Clearly now it was too risky to do. If Vegito or Vegeta returned to find that the King had ordered the death of Gotu, the Saiyans would not stand a chance. Instead, the King decided to find Gotu in the evening and attempt to get on good terms with her to learn more about the original future timeline.

Vegeta and Trunks took off only an hour after their meeting with the King. They didn't want to waste any time, lest they be too late. Gotu sat in the room she had been given, trying to wrap her head around all of the information learned that day. 'I can't just sit here stewing for the next week. I'll go insane.' Deciding not to remain idle in her nightmarish thoughts any longer, she got up and exited, walking down the hallways to find a way out to the grounds so she could train. To her surprise, she bumped into the King.

"Sorry, Vege… I mean, King." She sheepishly grinned at him. His appearance was so similar to Vegeta's, it was difficult for her to remember at first glance that he wasn't the same person.

"Gotu, was it? I was just coming to see if you would join me for dinner."

"Really?! OH YES THAT WOULD BE GREAT!" She yelled as the King took a step back, surprised at her reaction. "I'M STARVING! I almost forgot how long it's been since I ate. My mind was so… preoccupied. Food sounds amazing." A large smile spread her face. The King found her very odd; she was nothing like any Saiyan.

They walked to the royal dining room and a servant held out their chairs. Before them was an incredible spread of food, unlike anything Gotu had ever seen. It was clearly filled with delicacies from all over the galaxy, many of them Gotu had never tasted before. The King was a very neat eater for the Saiyans Gotu knew, while she plowed into the mounds of food, much like her father. Small bits flew around the room, showering the servants accidently. The King was repulsed, but a small part of him couldn't help but see the comedy in the display. This girl was so tiny, but she could eat more than most of the Saiyan men on the planet.

"Tell me, how can you have such an appetite?"

She looked up and scratched the back of her head, laughing. "Well, my Dad always said that as he grew more powerful, he could eat more and more. So, I guess it must be a power thing."

"You believe yourself to be quite powerful then?" The King asked curiously.

Gotu nodded. "Oh, yes. My father trained me my whole life. I've always loved fighting. I have two older brothers as well who don't have the same adoration for strength that I do and it's cost them a lot. I'm probably the 3rd strongest on the Earth, only behind my Dad and Vegeta."

"Interesting. How many Saiyans are left on your planet?"

"Well, as for half Saiyans, it's me, Trunks, my brothers, Goten and Gohan, Vegeta's daughter Bulla, and our sons, Bardock and Vegito. Then there is my quarter Saiyan niece, Pan. That's it, for now." The King seemed to perk up at the name Bardock.

"Where did you choose that name from?"

"Bardock you mean? It was odd, but Trunks and I both had a dream one night when I was pregnant about a man named Bardock, so we agreed to name our child after him if it was a son. Obviously, it was. Why? Do you know the name from somewhere else?"

"If I am correct, it's the name of your grandfather."

Gotu froze for a moment at his words. She began to stare at her hands, folded in her lap, deep in her thought. 'I don't know why I'm so surprised… I just… Never thought of this. Of course, the whole race has been saved, and my grandfather would be here… But does that mean that Trunks and I dreamt about my grandfather on purpose? Was our son supposed to be named after him all along?'

"Can I… meet him?" She asked.


	12. The Parents of Kakarot

A/N: Eclipsed Dark Desires, thanks so much for the review! ^_^

If you're not familiar with the recent story of Gine/Bardock and what they did for Goku, Google it :D Some of this chapter is based on their actions.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

At Gotu's request, King Vegeta arranged for her to meet Bardock. He gave her the address of Bardock's home in the main village, and told her to arrive the next afternoon at 2, as he would be expecting her. The time quickly arrived, and Gotu's excitement was almost too much to contain. 'The man my son is named for… I wonder what he looks like…' She thought.

As she reached the door of the modest home, she gently knocked three times. It looked very much like Gotu's home back on Earth with its dome shape and scarce windows. A few moments later, a woman opened the door, smiling pleasantly at Gotu. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Gine!" Bardock came running up to the door from behind the woman. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you that I was expecting company around this time. King Vegeta said it was urgent."

"Oh, that's fine, come on in then." She gestured for Gotu to sit in a nearby wooden chair. Gotu thanked the two, but stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes finally caught a good look at Bardock. She stared with her mouth slightly open as her eyes explored him. He was almost an exact replica of her father, except with darker skin, scars on his face, and more serious eyes. The two Saiyans stared back at her, confused, waiting for the business she had come for.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me to stare like that!" Laughing, a light blush spread her cheeks. "Well, anyway… Down to business I suppose..." She continued her nervous laugh before take a deep breath and plunging on. "Have you heard about the ones who came here from the future at all? I wasn't sure how far the news had traveled among everyone."

Bardock nodded. "Yes, everyone in the main village is aware of the three who arrived just a few days ago. All of us know who Prince Vegito is as well."

Gotu's eyes twitched at the title Bardock had placed before her son's name. She forced the minor hurt at his name out of her mind before continuing. "Right. I'm one of the three. I asked the King to allow me to meet you, Bardock, but he hadn't mentioned a woman would be here too." Gotu turned to Gine.

"Oh? This is my mate, Gine. I suppose I should've mentioned that sooner. But why are you interested in seeking me out?"

'My grandmother is here too…' She thought, smiling to herself. "This is going to sound pretty strange but, you have a son named Kakarot, correct?"

"How do you know our son?" Gine spoke up this time, with worry present in her eyes.

"Oh, no, he's fine! Don't worry! …Well, I'm his daughter... His future daughter, I mean." Gotu shifted her eyes to stare at the floor when the shocked expressions crossed her grandparent's faces. She braced herself for their denial of her words, but it never came. Gine's gentle hands touched Gotu's shoulders unexpectedly. She lifted her head to meet Gine's eyes.

"Tell me about his life, please?"

Gotu smiled, nodding happily and wondering where to begin. She described all that she knew about her father's life. How he hit his head and made friends with humans, how he turned super Saiyan and defeated Freeza, his many other amazing battles, and she described the lives of his three children, finally getting to herself. Gine and Bardock listened in silence; their facial expressions changing with the mood of the tale.

"And then there's me… Oh, woops… I just realized I never even told you my name! I'm his youngest child, Gotu. My father and I have always been very close, and very alike in a lot of ways, mostly because I'm his only child that loves battle about as much as he does. I have two children with Vegeta's half-Saiyan son. One of them is Vegito, well, Prince Vegito I guess you all call him now… And my younger son, Bardock."

Bardock finally spoke. "Why did you name your son after _me_?"

"To be perfectly honest, Trunks and I had no idea _who_ we were naming him after. The name came to us both one night when I was still pregnant. It just seemed that fate had chosen it for us. I guess now I can see why."

"So Kakarot, even though he was born with one of the puniest power levels a Saiyan has ever seen, has become an impenetrable warrior? Even with the softness he has adopted?"

"My father is the strongest being in the universe, flanked closely by Vegeta and then by myself. He is amazing, and has even gone two levels further beyond a super Saiyan. You should be proud of him. I know he would love to meet both of you…" Gine smiled at Gotu's words.

"If he's so strong, why didn't he come with you all?" Bardock continued to question her.

"Vegito stole the original time machine to come save the planet from Freeza's destruction, and clearly, to attempt to rule it and the galaxy as well. We only came back to bring him home, but his recent transformation and mission have obviously caused some problems for us. We could only fit three people in the time machine. Trunks and I demanded to be two of the three as his parents, so it was between Vegeta and my Dad. But, Vegito was always very close to Vegeta, so it only made sense for it to be him. We also figured Vegeta would be more helpful here because of his status here."

Bardock nodded and the three sat awkwardly in silence for several minutes. Gotu knew she had given them a lot of information to take in, so she gave them a chance to absorb it on their own terms.

"I'm so glad to know he has a good life…" Gine mumbled, a smile curling her lips. She turned to Gotu. "We are considered disgraceful here, you know, because we care about our children. It's not the Saiyan way to feel concern for others, including your mate, and your offspring. But now I see that without our concern for Kakarot, he never would have reached his potential. It sounds as though he is happy."

Gotu twinkled. "He is. Like you wouldn't believe. But… That's why we need to bring Vegito back home. He's gone to Earth and he's seeking to destroy it we think. From what the King was able to tell us, he's undergone some type of evil transformation that has given him power and wiped his mind of the ties he once had. My Dad might have been able to compete with him in the future at this level of power, but my Dad _here_ hasn't even reached the super Saiyan level. The Earth is doomed if we can't stop him. Trunks and Vegeta took space pods and hopefully, they can reach Earth before Vegito carries out whatever plan he's decided on."

Bardock looked at Gine, whose face was overcome with concern. "It's crucial to Kakarot's fate, then, that this be stopped?"

"Very." Gotu nodded.

"Is there a way that we can help?" Bardock asked.

"I'm not sure any of us here can to be honest. I think we just need to wait and hope that Vegeta and Trunks can get there fast enough."

"Wait, so do you need a faster space pod?"

"Well, yes, not that it would do much good now since they left yesterday."

"Right, but, I'm not only a warrior here, I also work with research, and I just recently completed the first model of a space pod that can travel about 25% faster than the current ones. You can easily take it and reach Earth just around when Vegito does, if you leave by tonight."

Gotu's mind began reeling with thoughts. She had promised Vegeta and Trunks that she would stay put in case Vegito returned, either by being too quick and missing Vegeta and Trunks entirely, or by defeating them both. She had been grappling with a feeling since they left, however, that she should have fought to join them more. Something in the pit of her stomach told her that she was going to be necessary in some way. Bardock raised an eyebrow as he awaited her response.

"I… Well, I promised them that I would stay here… But…"

Bardock interrupted. "I think you should go, Gotu. You said yourself that you are stronger than Trunks. If Vegito is as strong as you think he might be, then it isn't wise for them to not take the strongest warriors possible."

"And besides, you're his mother, Gotu." Gine whispered.

Bardock and Gine were clearly confident in their granddaughter's abilities and the thought of that warmed Gotu's soul in a way. Here were two Saiyans, brought up in this violent, selfish, twisted culture, and somehow, they found a way to care about their family and each other. She wondered if maybe her father's good heartedness was not the result of that bump on the head; maybe it was inherited.

"When can I leave?"

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

A/N: Next chapter we will finally get to see what Vegito is up to on Earth


	13. Capsule Corp

Preparations began immediately. The only ones who knew of Gotu's impending departure were Bardock, Gine, and King Vegeta. The King had approved for Bardock to use the new space pod for Gotu, which had been a confidential project to most of the population. By searching the pod records, Bardock was able to find where Vegito's pods were directed to land on Earth.

"I don't want to land where he does, Papa." Gotu told Bardock. He smirked slightly at the term of endearment she had bestowed upon him. "Can you make it so I land far enough away that they won't be able to detect me if I conceal my energy? The time estimates you gave me say that I will arrive about 20 minutes after they do, while Vegeta and Trunks will arrive about 20 hours later. I'm hoping that I don't need to make a move before Vegeta and Trunks get there."

"Yes, I can adjust the coordinates, but I can't guarantee they won't see the ship from far off. What are you planning to do then?"

"I'll wait, and watch what they do. If it seems like they are going to destroy the planet, I'll intervene and try to at least hold him off. That was our initial concern when Vegeta and Trunks left; that they might be too late. If I don't have to jump in, the three of us should have a better shot than me alone."

Bardock nodded and set himself in front of a large computer, adjusting the location and speed for the pod. Gotu walked around the pod, which sat in a perfectly sized ditch in the middle of the take-off room. The material was different than the ones Trunks and Vegeta had left in. It was a much darker, silver metal that made up its walls, and red spikes jutted out from the top of the pod at regular distances.

"Gotu?" Gine walked up to her and took her right hand. "You need to find a way to get the timeline back on track." The look in Gine's eyes was intense as she stared into Gotu's teal ones.

"That's why we're trying to get Vegito back home."

"No, bringing him back home, if that's even possible, won't heal the timeline. But you need to find a way."

As Gotu stared back at Gine in confusion, she finally realized what she was suggesting. "But, the Saiyan planet will need to be destroyed for that to be possible…" Bardock walked up to the two women in silence and put a hand on Gine's shoulder.

"We know." He said.

"Our son has a destiny. Vegeta, you, Trunks, everyone has a destiny. Ours has always been to die." Gine whispered.

Gotu's expression softened. The resolve of her grandparents was unwavering, but she wasn't sure their request was even possible. In only several days, so much that set the course of the future had changed.

"I'll do my best." She promised.

Gine and Bardock watched their granddaughter take off, knowing it would most likely be the last time they ever saw her, one way or another.

-3 days later-

Vegito, Prince Vegeta, and the three men that accompanied them had finally arrived on Earth. Their ships landed in the middle of a wasteland, far away from the nearest city. Vegito stepped out slowly, taking in the sights around him. 'This is the beginning. I can end every tie to my pathetic old life by the end of today, if I so choose. But maybe we will have a little fun first…' He thought.

Vegeta came out of his pod next and approached Vegito. "Are we just going to blow the place up, or what?"

"No, I need to be sure that a few, _particular_ people are taken care of before we annihilate this place. Instruct the three men with us to find the nearest city and do whatever they like to it. You and I have some business to attend to first." Vegito stared off to the west as he spoke.

Vegeta nodded and spoke with the three, who flew off to the north, where their scouters had told them was the closest large city. "Follow me." Vegito demanded. He rose up, Vegeta trailing closely behind, and took flight to the west, focused on one city in particular that held special meaning to him.

Gotu's pod announced that her landing would occur in less than two minutes. She braced herself for the impact, but the landing was lighter than expected, another enhancement Bardock had made to the new pod models. Her landing had occurred in a heavily wooded area, about 50 miles East of where the five had landed. She waited, knowing that if they had seen her arriving that it would only take a moment for them to reach her.

She searched for the Saiyan's energy for a few seconds, and found the three weaker ones heading to a heavily populated city. 'Darn…' She thought. 'They don't waste any time, but, at least they didn't decide to just blow the whole thing up right away, I guess… I hate waiting for people to die but, I can't be found yet…'

Finally, she detected Vegito and Vegeta's energy, flying quickly to the west. She got out of her pod and leaned against a tree, thinking. "Where could they be going? There's hardly anything in that direction for quite some time…" She whispered to herself.

Her head shot up. "Oh, no… Oh, please, no…" She punched the tree clean through the middle as birds screeched and flew away from its branches before it crashed.

"They're going to Capsule Corp."

Continuing to conceal her energy, she took off as quickly as she could, hoping that she wouldn't be too far behind them.

"It seems you have a destination in mind. Care to let me in on it?" Vegeta asked as they continued their journey.

"There is a woman I'd like to kill first. That is where we're headed. Do you see the large city up ahead? Her home is in the center of it; the largest building."

Vegeta nodded and they sped up to reach the center of the city. The large domed, white building was hard to miss, clearly labeled "Capsule" with a strange logo. The logo looked familiar to Vegeta somehow, but he quickly remembered why. That logo had been on the sleeve of Vegito's gi when he first arrived to the Saiyan planet, before his transformation had changed his entire appearance. 'Does he know this place in some way?' Vegeta wondered.

They landed in the back yard. It was a beautiful day, over 80 degrees with the sun shining happily down on the yard. Vegito looked around and found his target quickly. There lay a young, beautiful blue-haired woman, enjoying a cold glass of lemonade and laughing as she read a magazine. She hadn't noticed the intruders yet, and Vegito calmly walked up to her, Vegeta at his heels.

"Bulma." Vegito called to her. She looked up, confused.

"Hello? Do I know you?" She asked.

Vegeta froze as he took in her face. There was something so familiar about her, it almost made him sick. He knew he had never met her before, but his entire body told him otherwise.

"Not yet, but it's not important who I am. You will be dead shortly." Vegito coldly responded as fear spread across Bulma's face.

"Wh.. why? Do you want one of our new inventions? Or… Or for me to come work for your company or something?! Why would you want to kill me?!"

"Oh, nothing so simple. It isn't anything you've done in this time that sealed your fate. I just have to rid this galaxy of any potential weakness for myself."

It dawned on Vegeta suddenly who she was, remembering the few bits of information Vegito had given him days ago regarding his grandmother. This was a major corporation on Earth, and she was its leader; a smart, beautiful woman. This women was his wife. He watched as Vegito lifted his hand, somehow putting Bulma into a state of paralysis. With his other hand, he began to power up a blast. Vegeta knew what was about to happen. She couldn't run or defend herself.

"Vegito, stop." Vegeta tried to project as much authority into his voice as possible. The blast disappeared from Vegito's hands.

"What?" He asked angrily.

"This woman mentioned inventions. Could she possibly be useful to us? Perhaps we can bring her back to the Saiyan planet and force her to create new training tools for our people. Imagine an entire race of super Saiyans and what we could do with that type of power." Even if she was his wife in the original timeline, he didn't know why he felt so connected to her, and he felt compelled to find a way to save her.

"No. She needs to die. There is no alternative." The blast reappeared in Vegito's palm and Vegeta readied himself to grab his arm, but suddenly, there was no need.

Vegito's mind began to swirl, and he fell to the ground thrashing. It was like when he had undergone the initial transformation to become the shadow Saiyan. His mind was attacking him from the inside. Visions of his grandmother bandaging his many wounds after a difficult training session with his grandfather flooded his mind. He saw Vegeta and Bulma, snuggled close on the couch, watching a sitcom, while Vegeta screamed profanities about how idiotic Earth television was. Pain flooded his body and seemed to become one with his very nerves. The intensity of it was blinding and sweat poured from his body like a fountain.

"Boy?!" Vegeta looked on awkwardly as he thrashed about. Bulma fell suddenly to the ground, her paralysis finally ceasing. Her energy was clearly almost gone from her fear and trying to fight the invisible force that had bound her. She laid on the ground in a slump, only slightly conscious.

"GET THAT WOMAN OUT OF HERE!" Vegito screamed. "GET HER OUT OF HERE NOW!" Vegeta went to her side and placed her arm around his shoulders, hoisting her up, not sure where to take her.

Vegito struggled to breathe and utter his next command. "She can… Return… To planet Vegeta… But… I never… Want to see her… Again. I will… Kill her." He stopped thrashing as the pain began to subside, and his mind cleared to focus on his evil soul once again.

Vegeta took off, seeking to get Bulma to one of the space pods as quickly as possible.

Gotu had been watching the entire scene from the top of one of the nearby buildings, unbeknownst to Vegeta or Vegito. 'Vegito… My boy, what has happened to you?"


	14. Gine's Request

Wind blowing through her chocolate, shoulder-length hair, Gotu stood transfixed to the top of the skyscraper. Even from this height, she had felt Vegito's power. It felt like an unending black hole. The power hit the pit of her stomach, warning her very nerves of its depths. 'There's no way we can compete with a power like that…' She thought, anxiety building in her chest.

Vegito had flown off to the South not long after Vegeta had taken Bulma away. Gotu searched the area mentally, trying to sense where Vegito had gone, wishing wherever it was would buy her some time. Minutes later, she finally felt him stop in an uninhabited area. "Perfect! It seems like my wish has come true!" She spoke to herself. "WAIT! A wish! Maybe that can help us." Gotu realized, however, that while Vegito may not be committing any destruction at that moment, she couldn't afford to waste days searching for the dragon balls.

"I'll have to see if I can get the dragon radar from Bulma. Here's to hoping she isn't too skeptical about giving it to a complete stranger after nearly being killed…" Gotu sweat dropped, thinking that she would need to come up with a better way to make her request. She quickly found Vegeta and Bulma's energies near the Saiyan's five pods, and began her flight to them.

It wasn't long before she reached the empty plain, and she crouched behind a tree, taking a moment to evaluate the situation. Bulma was sitting up, still looking slightly stunned, by one of the pods. She held her hands gently around her neck, massaging it. Vegeta was several steps away, arms crossed, and facing away from Bulma. The two weren't speaking.

"Who are you?" Bulma finally asked.

"It's unimportant. I'm simply a prince from another race come destroy this planet." Vegeta responded coldly.

"But, why did you want to save me? And didn't you say something about a 'Saiyan'? What's a 'Saiyan'?"

"Woman, stop asking these ridiculous questions. Besides, I already explained that I saved you so we could force you to invent technology for us. We will leave shortly to return to my home planet, and you do not have a choice in the matter."

"Just who the hell do you think you are?!" The color was returning to Bulma's face as the heated spirit Gotu knew so well flared.

"ENOUGH QUESTIONS!" Vegeta roared.

Gotu stepped out from behind the tree, coming in to view for Bulma. "He's the prince of a race called the Saiyans. Your friend, Goku, is also a Saiyan, but he doesn't know that yet." She met Bulma's surprised stare at her appearance with a pleasant smile.

Vegeta bolted to where she stood. "Who are _you_? A human come to try to _save the planet_? Your power is pathetic."

Gotu laughed and gently shoved Vegeta on the shoulder, pushing him back a few feet. His face transformed to rage. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that." Gotu said sheepishly. "Vegeta, you of all people should know, after seeing the power my son now has, that your scouters can't detect what I choose to hide."

"Your… son? Vegito?!" He exclaimed.

"Yes. I'm Vegito's mother."

"Prove it." Vegeta commanded.

Gotu sighed and nodded. She had expected as much. Clenching her fists, Gotu began powering up her super Saiyan transformation to its fullest extent. Her hair became the characteristic blonde of a super Saiyan's, falling in large spikes that framed her face, but her eyes didn't change color. Her Irises were always the same teal color; the eyes of the super Saiyan were born into her natural genetics. As the electricity sparked around her, Vegeta huffed and shook his head, accepting that what she had said was the truth.

"Explain how you got here, then." He demanded.

"Bulma built another time machine so myself, Trunks, and… well… future you…" She pointed to Vegeta. "…Could come and bring Vegito back to our time. I used the newest version of the Saiyan pods to get here quicker than Vegeta and Trunks, and I can see that things are much worse than we anticipated…" She bit her nail anxiously.

"Wait a minute, did you just say that _I_ built a time machine, and you're from the future? Was the monster that tried to kill me from the future too?! Can everyone turn yellow in the future?!" Bulma started listing off questions nervously.

Gotu turned to address Bulma. "Yes, you're still pretty amazing decades later. The genius of the generation, they call you." She made every effort to flatter Bulma, priming her for the dragon radar request to come. Bulma smiled widely at the compliments, fanning herself and mumbling about beauty and brains.

"Bulma, I need the dragon radar. That boy, my son, has come to the past to change the timeline. He's undergone some evil transformation, and no one can defeat him right now; that I'm sure of. But we might have a chance if I can just make a wish to Shenron…"

"And what exactly makes you think I will allow that?" Vegeta approached Gotu menacingly. She faced him, eying him with determination.

"Why _wouldn't_ you?" She asked.

"It's with his power that the Saiyan race will be able to conquer the universe. He will teach every one of us how to transform into super Saiyans, and we will be unbeatable! I will be the prince of the perfect race!"

"You're delusional, Vegeta." Gotu glared angrily at him. "Do you really think that a Saiyan with unbeatable strength and an entirely evil heart, who has barely lived on planet Vegeta for a week, cares at all about anyone but himself? He will conquer the planets of the universe, sure, but he won't allow you and your father to rule them, I promise you that. It will only be a matter of time before he kills the two of you off to rule the race himself."

Vegeta looked at her incredulously. "You're wrong. He came back to save us, and he wouldn't dare kill his _dear old grandfather_." He smirked.

"Oh, yeah? Then what was he about to do to Bulma back there? He was close to you both in my time, Vegeta. She brings out memories in him. He will never allow her to stay alive while he is trying to maintain this evil heart he's attained. Do you really want her dead? If you're going to protect him like this, you may as well kill her yourself. Either way, her blood would be on your hands."

Bulma glanced at Vegeta's thoughtful face. "Why do I matter to you…? We've never met before, have we?" She asked.

"No, we haven't." He made his decision. "Give Gotu what she wants, Bulma. I won't interfere, and it may be the only way."

Bulma looked surprised as he said her name gently, but nodded and pulled the radar out of her pocket. Gotu took it, thanking them both, and used the instant transmission her father had taught her to begin her search for the balls.

Meanwhile, in a small clearing of grass, Vegito struggled internally. 'Damn. Why couldn't I just kill her? I haven't even thought about my family since taking on this form. I have to get over this before it interferes with my plans.' He thought. Maintaining this form was vital to his desire for the domination of the universe. His power in this form far exceeded the power he had held at the super Saiyan 2 level. He believed it even exceeded Goku's power at the super Saiyan 3 level because it was driven from a constant, unending source of evil energy. He knew he needed to find a way to combat these old memories before trying to confront his next victim; Goku.

Hours later, Gotu had successfully retrieved all seven of the dragon balls. She chuckled, remembering the stories she had heard about Goku and Bulma's adventures as children. Finding the balls used to be so difficult for them, and now, it was doable in under a day. Placing each shining orb next to each other, Gotu stretched out her arms and called the dragon forth. A blaze of gold light burst from the scene, and seconds later, a large, scaled green dragon coiled in the air before her.

"What is your wish?" He called out.

Gotu thought for a moment before yelling out, "Shenron! Can you make it so that my son, Vegito, never came back to this timeline?" Silence hung in the air.

"This cannot be done. It is beyond my power."

"Hm… Okay, then can you make me strong enough to defeat him?"

"I can bring your power to its full potential, but this will still not be enough. A new form must be attained, and it is beyond my power to do so for you."

Gotu's heart dropped. These were the two wishes she had planned to try, in hopes that it would help them with Vegito. She slumped to the ground, disappointed and defeated. Shenron continued to stare. She began to run through everything she knew about the situation in an attempt to find even the tiniest bit of information that might give them an edge as a wish. She recalled her conversation with Bardock and Gine before her departure.

'Find a way to get the timeline back on track.' Gine had said. 'It's worth a try…' Gotu thought.

"SHENRON! Can you guide the events of this time so that it returns to its original course?"

The silence stretched out longer this time, but just as Gotu was about to give up on this wish as well, Shenron's eyes glowed.

"Your wish has been granted."


	15. They're Here

The glow in Shenron's eyes quickly faded and his body disappeared. The seven dragon balls leapt into the air and flew out in flashes of light. The sky returned to its normal blue, while Gotu was left standing there, happily in shock that her wish had worked. She knew, however, that the wish may not solve all of their problems. Her father, Goku, had told her long ago that wishes to the dragon should always be as specific as possible; she knew hers was anything but. The timeline would somehow be returned to its original course, but that didn't mean they were in the clear. She knew they still needed to go after Vegito.

She stayed in place watching the sky for a few moments longer. Suddenly, two quick flashes of light interrupted the blue expanse. "Trunks! Vegeta!" Gotu yelled out in excitement. She took off in flight, following the direction of the ships.

It had been quite some time since Vegeta had experienced the feeling of a pod smashing against the ground. "Ah, nostalgia." He muttered. Pressing a few buttons, he commanded the door to open and he proceeded out of the pod. Trunks followed suit and they saw that they had landed by the edge of an abandoned field only a few feet from a lake.

"Can you feel Vegito at all, father?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta scanned the immediate area with his mind and, finding nothing, began to expand his search. Gotu's energy caught his mind by surprise and his eyes shot open.

"Your wife is here."

"Excuse me?!" Trunks exclaimed. Trunks searched for her energy to confirm Vegeta's findings. Within moments, he found her, coming straight towards them. He sighed.

"How can she possibly be here? I swear, she defies time and space to be a part of everything. I guess we should wait here for her? Seems like she's coming this way…"

Vegeta nodded. He and Trunks sat, arms folded, awaiting her arrival. A seemingly long ten minutes passed and she landed by her husband.

"Am I glad to see you guys!" She smiled.

"Gotu, how did you even get here before us?!" Trunks turned to her with a slight anger in his eyes.

Gotu explained to Trunks and Vegeta about her meeting with Bardock and Gine and their newest space pod prototype that she used.

"So you've been here for nearly a whole day by yourself? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? You said you would stay on Planet Vegeta…"

"Trunks, I can more than take care of myself. And I'm sorry, but I'm glad that I came. I got here only a few minutes after Vegito and Prince Vegeta. They were trying to kill Bulma for some reason, but the Prince stopped him and it seems like Vegito's evil faltered for a moment seeing them together. He's strong, Trunks. Incredibly strong. There's no way we can beat him. I was able to get the dragon radar from Bulma, find all of the balls, and summon Shenron. He wasn't able to grant any immediately helpful wishes, but I finally found something he could do that should help. I wished for Shenron to guide the timeline back to its original course."

Trunks gaped at this new information before responding. "That's a little vague, don't you think?" He asked.

Gotu scowled at him. "Maybe, but there wasn't much else he had the power to do. The important thing is that it might give us a fighting chance, which we didn't have before. I can assure you."

"Do you know where he is now?" Vegeta finally spoke up.

Gotu nodded. "Yes, I've been keeping track of his movements since he left Capsule Corporation. He's about 40 miles east of Nian city. I think we should come up with a strategy before we…" Gotu was stopped short as Vegeta took flight in the direction of Nian. "Or not…" She sighed and turned back to Trunks. "I suppose we should follow him."

Vegito had begun moving towards the country, and after about thirty minutes of flight, Gotu realized in what direction he was heading; towards her childhood home. "He's going to find my dad." The realization hit her and she announced it to Trunks and Vegeta. "I know it. He's heading right in that direction. He must want to eliminate any reminder of his past. He found out when he went after Bulma that it brings his goodness back, and he thinks that it will affect his power if he lets these reminders stay around."

Vegito landed in front of the Son's home. It was a small, domed building in the middle a sparse country village. He remembered it from several visits he had made there in his timeline, but he fought the memories; they made his head throb as the good and evil within him struggled against one another. He knew he needed to rid this time of the people and places that confused his soul.

It was around noon and Vegito could sense that Goku was alone in the home. Vegito made his way to side of the house, peering in a window, to see Goku sprawled across a thin mattress, sleeping. As he stared at his young grandfather through the window, a vivid memory crept into his mind from when he was five.

He had spent the night at his grandparent's and suddenly was awoken in the middle of the night by a strange noise. Like any five year old, he became afraid and every dark shadow seemed like a monster that had come for him. He had crept slowly into his grandparent's bed room and found his grandfather sprawled across the mattress while Chi Chi snuggled to the side, barely having any room for herself. Carefully, Vegito found a way to sneak in between the two and he snuggled against his grandfather's side, knowing that nothing would harm him while the great Goku was nearby.

As he came out of his memory, the sweat began to bead on his forehead again and his body felt ice cold. His body was screaming out to prevent his plan. It was as though it went against his very blood to destroy his family, the same way his mind had attacked him when he attempted to kill his grandmother Bulma. "Enough…" He whispered to himself. "Enough…" He doubled over, heart pounding, as flashes of his grandfather's smile spun through his brain. "ENOUGH!" He screamed and slammed his fist against the ground.

Just like that, the anxiety was gone. Vegito became engulfed in a bright red flame as his power flooded through him. The red royal Saiyan insignia on his chest began to glow. His resolve was unwavering. Vegito stretched out his arm with his palm open toward the bedroom where Goku slept. A red orb began to grow in his hand until finally, without an ounce of regret, he let it fly straight towards Goku. Vegito turned away immediately and waited for the explosion, but it never came.

"I barely recognized you, _grandson_." Vegito sharply turned around at the voice and his eyes met Gotu, Trunks, and his true grandfather, Vegeta.

"I deflected the blast to the sky, if that's what you're wondering. What exactly was your plan here? Just destroy a sleeping man so he won't pose a risk to you in the future? How weak of you." Vegeta taunted his grandson angrily.

"I didn't realize I would be having this big family reunion today. I would have brought the pasta salad." Vegito smirked at his own joke. "How did you all get here anyway?"

Gotu walked up to her son, irritation in every footstep, and slapped him across the cheek. "How _dare_ you speak to me like that, I am your mother!"


	16. Goodbye, Trunks

"Gotu!" Trunks yelled and quickly pulled her away before Vegito's fist made contact with her face.

Trunks turned to her as they landed a few feet away from Vegito. "Are you crazy?!"

"Our Vegito is still left in there somewhere, Trunks. I know it. I saw it back when he tried to kill Bulma."

"Gotu, I don't know what you saw, but he clearly has no qualms about pounding your face in. I know you want him back, but I'm not sure that's an option anymore." Trunks turned back to his son as anger began boiling inside of him. "Tell her. Tell her you're gone!" He commanded.

Vegito chucked. "No, she is right. The old Vegito is still here, but even that part of me knows that these sacrifices are worth the power. I hadn't planned on killing any of you, but if it needs to be that way, then I will do it."

Trunks began to walk toward his son as anger pushed his super Saiyan transformation upon him. "Trunks!" Gotu yelled. "You can't kill him!" Vegeta stepped next to her, staring as his son and grandson prepared to lock themselves in a fierce confrontation.

"Gotu, I can assure you that not a single person here _wants_ to kill Vegito, but what else would you have us do if he refuses to stop this tirade on the universe? Your son may still be in there, or he might not, but if we have to sacrifice this timeline, this planet, to find out, we may as well just go home now."

Gotu looked down at her feet, contemplating Vegeta's words. "I won't stop trying to bring him back. Not until we have absolutely no other option. But I think you and Trunks need to have a little more faith in him…"

Vegeta nodded. "Perhaps, but I've never led my life based on faith. The only thing that matters to me is what is right in front of me. Currently, that includes your son about to kill mine."

Gotu turned back to Trunks and Vegito. Both were standing in front of one another, auras powerful and glowing. One enveloped in yellow; the other, in red. Vegeta was right. It was clear that Vegito's power far outmatched that of Trunks'. "We need to fight together." She whispered.

"I know that. I'm still not confident we have a chance. Are you prepared to kill him if need be? If not, you will need to stay on the side or you'll just be a nuisance to us."

Gotu's heart pounded at Vegeta's words. If she stayed on the side, they would certainly have no chance, but if she was going to help, she needed to accept that she might need to wipe her son from this world. "I will help."

Gotu and Vegeta powered up to super Saiyan 2 and walked beside Trunks. No further words were spoken as the battle began. Trunks lunged forward and let his fist meet the left side of Vegito's face. Barely struggling at the blow, Vegito turned his face back to meet Trunks and smiled. "You'll need a lot more power than that to scratch me."

Vegeta and Gotu flew at Vegito next, and the three began pummeling him with punches and kicks. Their speed was incredible. The brawl slowly rose into the air with the blows continuing to come too quickly for the average human eye to catch. None of their hits seemed to affect Vegito more than being a minor annoyance, however, and he grew bored with their attempts.

He spread his arms and legs out in a flash, sending a wave of power around him and knocking the three off of him.

"Nothing we're doing is even having an effect on him!" Trunks yelled. "He's more powerful than I ever could have imagined…" Coming up behind Trunks, Gotu wrapped his hand in hers and leaned some of her weight on his side.

"I don't think we can win." She whispered by his ear. "I love you." The words sent lightening through Trunks' body. They had been together for almost two decades, and he heard her say it many times before, but this was different. She believed they would die today. Gotu, someone who had always embodied optimism and life, so much like her father, had accepted her fate in those few short moments of battle.

Vegito saw his mother gently take his father's hand. He watched as they stole a quick moment from the battle to love one another. He felt ill to the very pit of his stomach as an image that sat on his father's desk at home came to his mind. The picture was in a small silver frame and held a photo of his parents sitting on a towel at the beach, holding each other close as they looked down at their young son, playing with a crab. Suddenly, the blood red color of his hair faltered for a moment, turning the yellow of a super Saiyan's.

"What was that?!" Trunks exclaimed as he noticed the quick change. The hair returned to its red hue.

"I told you! He might still be in there! But what's triggering the change?" Gotu wondered aloud.

Vegeta looked at the couple's hands intertwined. "It's seeing you both together like _that_." He flicked his head toward their hands.

"You think so?" Trunks mumbled in astonishment, looking down.

"We have to try to bring the good in him back to the surface. We won't be able to beat him like this. It's the only way." Gotu said, hope growing within her.

Vegito held his head and drifted down to the ground as more memories of his parents began to flow through him.

"VEGITO!" Gotu desperately called out to her son, who was clearly battling within himself. He raised his head slightly and met her eyes with his own.

"You have to listen to me carefully. You are not this person, Vegito. No matter what you think, you aren't! I know you've made mistakes, son. The man you nearly killed at the World Tournament, the way you destroyed Freeza, or coming back here to begin with. I know you've struggled with a part of yourself you didn't understand, but I never knew how serious it might be. I'm sorry, Vegito, for not seeing how needed us to help you choose good. You have no idea how much we missed you while you've been gone. Waiting for Bulma to finish the second time machine was like torture for us, but I never dreamed I would come here and find you so lost. You are better than this, son. Let us help you." As Gotu finished, Trunks wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to him.

Vegito's head began to ache with a pain that was beyond his imagination. His heart seemed to pump with every word his mother spoke. It was strange the power her voice had over him, but she had no idea the power he now possessed. He had barely scratched the surface in their battle so far. Giving into her words would mean he may never be able to tap into the well of power again.

"No, mother. I refuse to give up this power, and this life I am creating for myself here!" He found that choosing to refuse her words gave him clarity.

"So you believe this power to be more important than anything? The lives and happiness of those who have given everything to care for you? Have I, your grandfather, and Kakarot taught you nothing in all of your years? Power can be achieved in many ways. Yes, you can choose to gain it through means of killing everyone who opposes you. Freeza, the tyrant you were so hell bent on destroying accomplished that quite well in his years. However, if you choose to be like that creature and roam the galaxy killing anything and everything in your wake, destroying Bulma and Kakarot just to rid yourself of haunting memories, then you are no grandson of mine. I have enjoyed the years that you and I spent in each other's company, and that could never have happened if it weren't for the timeline of events. You have destroyed everything that created a life _you_ enjoyed. And to go after your young, defenseless grandmother here? It's repulsive." Vegeta spat at the ground as he finished.

Anger swelled inside of Vegito, but he still couldn't fight the images now appearing of his time with his grandfather. His grandfather Vegeta had always been his favorite person. Somehow, having the approval of this timeline's Prince Vegeta made him feel like his grandfather had approved of what he was doing here. But now, with his true grandfather standing in front of him, it was clear that he hated what Vegito had become. Vegito remembered the times they spent training. No one could push him like his grandfather for they shared an intensity and complexity that no one else understood. Yet, the choices Vegeta had made in his life always confused Vegito. One of the strongest royal men in the universe had chosen to settle down with an average woman instead of collecting the dragon balls and bringing back his planet or gaining immortality and ruling everything. Seeing both the Vegeta of the past and the current Vegeta had helped Vegito to realize that the darkness in Vegeta's soul never truly left; it was part of who he was. He had, however, chosen to follow the good within him. He made a choice. Vegito had the same choice to make.

Vegito's face softened, looking once again like the innocent young man that had left the future, and he stepped slowly forward to meet Trunks. "Father." He said warmly and held out his hand, as though for a handshake.

Trunks smiled and stepped away from Gotu and Vegeta to meet his son's hand. "Vegito."

Almost too quickly for even a Saiyan's eyes to see, Vegito conjured up a small, incredibly powerful blast and shot it through his father's heart.

Just like that, in one fleeting moment, Trunks, son of Vegeta, was gone.


	17. Shenron's Guidance

"It's not possible." Gotu thought. Her body rejected the sight before her. She fell to her knees as the world around her fell away; her vision became blurred, her ears def, and her body numb. Nothing was left within her except loss and loneliness. "My own son… killed Trunks…" She whispered as a single tear rolled down her cheek. As a second tear began to fall, her heart ache broke within her and her veins filled with a new power. She stood up and, clenching her fists, welcomed the surge. Her hair grew down past her waist in long, golden spikes; she had reached the level of a super Saiyan 3. Her focus shifted from the pain of loss to the new sensation of power that bristled along her body. Senses returning, she finally heard Vegeta's screams of rage.

She felt the change in him immediately. Turning her head slowly to confirm it, her eyes found that Vegeta had indeed reached super Saiyan 3 as well.

"You made a grave mistake, Vegito." Vegeta spoke ominously. "You may have been able to beat all three of us before, and you may even be able to beat one of us at this level, but with the two of us before you, your chances are quite slim."

"Slim, maybe, but not impossible." Vegito laughed, insanity seeming to overtake him. "Don't you see? I've broken the wall keeping me from accessing all of my power. I've destroyed the ties to my old life of _purity_. It died along with my father."

"You bastard. That was my SON!" Vegeta yelled out darting forward to land a punch to Vegito's stomach. Vegito fell slightly, clutching his stomach with shock at the power Vegeta now possessed. He sputtered a small amount of blood before speaking.

"I see your power increase was a little more than I expected, but it still doesn't matter. I have an almost limitless depth, which I'll show you now." Electricity began to spark around Vegito's body. He grunted as his power continued to soar. His aura grew larger around him and became an even deeper shade of red.

Vegeta and Gotu glanced at one another and nodded. Vegito's power was immense, but with the two of them working together, they knew it was possible to defeat him. They both lunged forward, attacking furiously, but Vegito continued to keep pace with them, meeting each attack with a block and a counter of his own. However, this time, the fight was different. Where before their attacks had merely bored Vegito, they were now tiring him, and the few they landed caused him visible pain.

The trio parted in the air for a moment, all panting, exhausted. "Are we giving you a bit more trouble than you anticipated, Vegito?"

Vegito wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth before responding with a chuckle. "We're close to an even match, I think, but it doesn't matter. I can keep up with you both for hours, but eventually, you will lose your super Saiyan 3 power up, but I will keep my form. That's the real benefit to this; instead of it being a transformation, it's simply who I am."

Vegeta became uneasy as he realized the truth in Vegito's words. If they were going to defeat him, it would need to be soon before their powers began to fade.

Gotu and Vegeta began attacking Vegito fiercely again. With each clash between the three, craters formed in the Earth. The skies became dark and menacing as it seemed the planet could barely handle the crashing of such fierce powers on its surface.

Vegito landed a particularly strong blow to Vegeta's left arm, snapping the bone. He cried out and held it lifelessly against his side. The three broke again and hovered in midair.

"Are you okay, Vegeta?!" Gotu yelled at him.

"Damnit, of course I'm fine. Just a small break. I still have another arm, what are you waiting for, child?!" Gotu nodded and leapt at her son again.

"I'm surprised you can stomach hurting your son like this, mother." Vegito laughed.

"And I'm surprised you could stomach killing your father when he had his guard down. Seems we've both been left a little disappointed."

"You should be thanking me. If I hadn't killed father, you might never have reached your real power."

"YOU'RE SICK! I would give every ounce of my power to have your father with me always." The two resumed their clash, gaining intensity with every blow. The Earth was crumbling beneath the immensity of their power.

Vegeta began to grow concerned that the planet could not withstand their battle. The temperature had dropped significantly while the winds suddenly whipped through the trees and a fierce thunderstorm rolled in. The land was crumbled and cracked, dotted with craters. The planet was clearly struggling to maintain its order.

Gotu and Vegito held their foreheads against each other with their fingers on both hands intertwined, fiercely pushing against one another, neither allowing the other to break free from their stance. Suddenly, Vegeta, Gotu and Vegito disappeared from the Earth.

The thunderstorm continued in their wake, and Goku finally awoke from his intense slumber inside of the Son's home. For some reason, he dreamt that Shenron had told him to continue sleeping until the very moment when he awoke. As he looked outside, he immediately noticed the torn landscape and chaotic weather.

"I must've missed something good…" He whispered. "Darn!"

Back in the field where Vegito and Prince Vegeta had landed, the Prince and Bulma still sat awkwardly far apart from each other.

"You said we're going back to your home planet, right? So what are you waiting for?" Bulma asked, irritated.

Vegeta shook his head. He didn't understand why, but something was pushing him not to go back. Somehow, he knew that they needed to stay on Earth because it wouldn't be safe to return to planet Vegeta.

"No, we will not be returning to my planet. You may stay here."

Surprised, Bulma hesitated before responding but strengthened her resolve. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Agitated, Vegeta spoke.

"Well aren't you going to take me back to my house?!" She screamed at him.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Of course not. You're lucky I didn't let Vegito kill you. You can walk." And with that, Vegeta flew off, leaving the blue haired woman cursing at him in his absence.

With a pop, the trio landed in a desert covered in brick red sand and small, rocky hills. The air was thicker and heavier here.

"Where the hell are we?!" Vegeta sat dazed, still clutching his left arm.

"I don't know… It doesn't make any sense. This doesn't even feel like Earth with how heavy the gravity is, but I've never seen this place before." Gotu squinted her eyes, trying to peer through the wind that whipped sand into their faces.

Vegito was several yards away from the two and the thick, sandy wind prevented him from being able to see where they were. He sensed their presence moments later, however, and began to approach them.

"He's coming, Vegeta. Can you still fight with your arm like that?" Gotu asked.

"I don't think Vegito will give me another option." Gotu nodded and looked around until she spotted a small cave.

"Vegeta! Maybe we can hide our energies and lay low in that cave for a little until you get some strength back."

"The prince of all Saiyans does not hide!"

Gotu rolled her eyes and forcefully dragged Vegeta toward the cave. As they entered, they both noticed carvings along the wall. They seemed to depict stories of whatever planet they must have landed on. Gotu noticed a certain insignia on one portion of the wall that she remembered seeing covering Vegito's chest.

"Vegeta, do you have any idea what that insignia means?" She pointed to it on the wall.

Vegeta squinted at it. "Yes, it is the royal Saiyan insignia. I don't know why it appeared on Vegito's chest, but he is of royal Saiyan blood, so I assume it's connected to that somehow."

"Right, but, what's it doing on the wall in here do you think?"

Suddenly, Vegeta realized where they were. "We're in the red desert…"

"The what? How do you know that?"

"Because. We are on planet Vegeta."

"We're WHAT?!"


	18. Three Against One

"We're on Vegeta, I'm sure of it." Vegeta winced as he shifted his weight.

"This must have something to do with my wish to Shenron, but… I don't understand how." Gotu murmured. "Unless…" She remembered the words of her grandmother and grandfather. "They were always meant to die…" She whispered the last sentence, more to herself than Vegeta.

"What are you talking about, girl?" Vegeta asked, irritated.

"Before I left in the pod, Bardock and Gine asked me to find a way to return the time back to its original course. That's what made me decide my wish to Shenron. They also said they were always meant to die and that planet Vegeta was always meant to be destroyed. They said it was their destiny. They had accepted it and wanted me to find a way to see that destiny through."

"So, there's a good chance we are here because the planet needs to be blown up? And how exactly are we supposed to do that without killing ourselves? Besides, I doubt Vegito would let us carry that out." Vegeta began raising his voice in frustration.

"We need to fight him, Vegeta. Head on. You were right. We can't hide from this; it's our destiny." Gotu took on the determined features her father always had in a fierce battle. She stood up, accepting what must be done, and glanced back at Vegeta. "Can you fight with me?"

He grunted. "Stupid question." Slowly, while still holding his arm close to his body, he stumbled up and stood in front of her. "We will fight to the end, and we will take this planet out with us, no matter what."

Gotu nodded seriously and remembered Trunks for a moment. Her heart climbed into her throat as she imagined meeting him again in Other World. The thought of seeing him again eased her soul, but as she glanced again at Vegeta, she realized how much greater his sacrifice would be than her own. Not only was Bulma still alive and well, not waiting to meet him in the next life, but he would likely pay for his life's sins in a way that kept him from her for eternity. She knew that while he never vocalized the extent of his feelings for Bulma, that she meant every ounce as much to him as Trunks did to her. She was overwhelmed with a new respect for a man she never quite understood before.

"She will miss you, Vegeta. Always." Gotu whispered gently. Almost too quick for sight to catch, his eyes opened slightly wider and his expression softened. Just as quickly, he returned to anger and determination.

"I've died twice before, you know. The first was a reprieve from my empty existence, and the second, I knew there was a chance I might be brought back to life by the Dragon Balls. If we die here today, we will not be able to be brought back. The Shenron from another timeline cannot bring back life from a separate one. It's something I was told when Trunks came back to warn us about the androids many years ago. I know that if I die today, I will not come back, and I am not afraid."

Vegeta powered back up to his super Saiyan 3 level, and Gotu followed his lead. Vegito quickly noticed their power levels again; their levels' disappearance had only lasted several minutes.

"Decided to come out of hiding finally?!" Vegito yelled to them.

They exited the cave, resolute in each of their steps. The wind brushed through their long, golden hair while electricity shot around them. A storm similar to the one that had appeared on Earth during the battle was swirling among the clouds on planet Vegeta. The look on the faces of Gotu and Vegeta were something mixed with revenge, pain, anger, and calm. They had made their choices and had no intentions of turning back. This would be a fight to the death, for even if they won, they must destroy Vegeta, taking themselves with it.

"I really prefer not to kill you both, you know." Vegito taunted.

"A little cocky, don't you think? My Vegito would never be so disgustingly full of himself. You're a monster to me now, I want you to know that. How you could betray your father in such a repulsive manner is beyond me. I won't let you destroy this timeline with our own anymore!" Gotu screamed

"Mother, it's your own fault that your timeline has been impacted. If you all just would have let me come back and left me alone, you would never have experienced any change."

"You really think that?! That Trunks and I, and your grandparents, wouldn't have been affected by not having you in our lives?!"

"SILENCE! It's time to die!" Vegito broke the conversation off and appeared in front of the duo in a flash, landing a blow to Gotu's side. She flew across the desert, crashing into a pile of boulders. Vegeta began assaulting Vegito with a barrage of small blasts from his still intact arm. To his dismay, Vegito came pummeling out of the dust it created and grabbed Vegeta's head, smashing it against his own and throwing Vegeta to the ground. Gotu was flying back at her son, believing she could catch him off guard during his focus on Vegeta, but he noticed at the last second. With a sturdy flick of his arm, he deflected her onto the ground.

Only a few feet from Vegeta, she caught his eye. "This isn't going to work." She said.

"No, I would agree with you there. Do you have any other bright ideas? And don't you dare suggest a damn Spirit Bomb."

Gotu internally chuckled at Vegeta's ability to joke while they lay battered in a cloud of dust. "No, I say we give it everything we've got and combine our blasts. I will shoot mine first, so he only thinks it's just me and doesn't try to dodge, and he will likely shoot one back at me. I won't be able to hold mine to fend off his for very long, so you need to be quick."

The dust finally parted and Vegito laughed at his bloody and bruised ancestors. "Is it time to give up yet? One of you is down an arm, and it looks like you're barely standing at this point, _mother_." He used the term mockingly to Gotu.

"You should know me well enough to know I'll only go out with a…. BANG!" Gotu put all of the energy she had left into her blast. The blast was a combination technique she had created from the Kamehameha and Bing Bang Attack. To her delight, Vegito did as expected and used a strong blast of his own to counter hers. Reminiscent of the great Kamehameha battle between Gohan and Cell decades prior, the two hit one another, fighting to gain ground, but Vegito's was quickly taking over Gotu's just as she had expected.

Just as she was feeling unable to continue fighting Vegito's powerful wave, Vegeta made his contribution. "Blinded by your pride, grandson. Never turn your back on an opponent, even if they only have on arm. This is for my SON!" His energy collided with Gotu's, combining in a swirling motion around each other. The struggle changed, and Vegito's face suddenly looked overcome with exertion. The blasts met in the middle in a giant dome that was slowly eating away at the face of the planet. Vegito's advantage was waning. The duo's blasts continued to gain ground on Vegito's.

"We need more power, Vegeta! We're losing energy quicker than he is; we can't keep this up!" Gotu yelled.

Miraculously, a hand appeared between Gotu and Vegeta, outstretched, and formed a blast that began to partner with their own. Gotu stole a moment of time to look up at the face of their sudden ally.

"Grandfather!" Gotu called out in astonishment.

"You've done well, granddaughter. And you, Vegeta." Vegeta scoffed slightly at the compliment he considered unnecessary. "Now let's put this behind us." Bardock smiled knowingly as he shifted more power into his wave.

"But how?!" Vegito cried out.

"Evil people like you, they work alone, Vegito. You fight for nothing and on one but yourself. I can only hope that someday, in Other World, I'll see you again when all of the evil has been purged from your heart. You are still my son somewhere inside of you and I wish it didn't have to be this way." With those last words, the three poured their power into the blasts, which quickly overwhelmed Vegito and planet Vegeta. Cracks and craters began to form in the planet's surface. Lava boiled across the sphere and the pressure in the air was growing unbearable. They only had moments before it would be gone.

Vegeta looked at Gotu who was standing, watching where her son once stood, with only seconds left in her own life. He reached out to her and embraced her the way he would his daughter. The core of the planet could no longer handle the chaos. With a final, reverberating crack that rang through the air, planet Vegeta was no more.


	19. Back to the Future?

It was cold wherever he was. Vegeta slowly opened his eyes, shocked at what they saw. He was surrounded by a semi-transparent bubble in the middle of nowhere. Surrounded by nothing but blackness and stars, he took a deep breath. He was surprised he was able to breathe so easily when it appeared he was drifting aimlessly across space. He turned to his left. Gotu was floating along in the bubble as well, still unconscious.

"What is this?" He wondered aloud. "Are we somehow not dead? Why would this happen just so we can aimlessly travel through space for eternity?!"

Gotu began to stir at Vegeta's words. "Is it over?" She mumbled, eyes just barely opening.

"It would seem so."

"We're dead, then? Oh my god! Did I end up in the same place as you?! HOW?!"

Vegeta's eyebrow twitched. "No, we are not dead, you foolish girl. We are being protected but it would appear we have no control over this confinement."

Gotu shot up and looked around frantically. "I don't understand…"

Vegeta huffed and looked up into the abyss before them. A vein popped out on his forehead as his anger increased. "WHOEVER HAD THIS BRIGHT IDEA IS A COWARD. I PREFER TO FIGHT TO MY DEATH RATHER THAN STARVE."

Gotu rolled her eyes. "I doubt screaming into space is going to help. Besides, what makes you think someone put us in here so we would die?"

Vegeta turned to Gotu, about to respond. Just as he opened his mouth, however, a loud crack rang in their ears, and they were gone. The crack occurred again. The two were dropped onto a grassy hill overlooking a city. Gotu landed on her head and sat up, rubbing it.

"Now what?!" Vegeta yelled.

Gotu walked to the edge of the hill and looked out over the city. Her mouth dropped open while her eyes grew wide. "Ve… Vegeta…. I think we're home. I mean, really home!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Look for yourself!" She pointed toward the city.

Peering over the hill, he saw exactly what Gotu had. The large city they called home laid before them. Large buildings, specifically the domed Capsule Corporation building, stood out in the crowd. It was clear that this was not the city in the past time for it had many of the recent modern advances. The cars were of the latest models from their original time in the future.

Without saying a word, Vegeta flew off toward Capsule Corporation. "Hey, wait up!" Gotu yelled and began following after him. Only a few minutes later, they landed in front of their home. Neither of them spoke. The yard was empty, but both of their hearts pounded as the sacrifices that had been made in the past entered the front of their minds again. This home now existed without Trunks and Vegito. They were about to be forced to explain everything to their family and friends. They knew some of them would not take the news well.

Vegeta stepped to the back door, slid it open, and silently entered the kitchen. Gotu followed a minute behind him.

"Hello?!" Bulma yelled out. "Who the hell is just barging into the backdoor like an animal?!" She turned the corner. Her eyes grew wide with excitement as they met Vegeta's form. Tears brimmed, threatening to leak out. "Vegeta…" She whispered lovingly. He nodded with a slight smirk on his face.

Bulma ran into Vegeta's arms, hugging him tightly with a slight return of the gesture from Vegeta. Watching them, Gotu's heart began to feel a renewed ache for her husband. The pain she felt immediately upon his death had been numbed while the adrenaline of their battle coursed through her. Now that the focus had worn off, the pain returned in full force.

"Where's Vegito?" Bulma asked. The looks on Gotu and Vegeta's faces became stony and Bulma turned white. "He's… okay… isn't he?" She asked, unsure.

Vegeta shook his head. "It is a long story, but we had no choice but to save the timeline by destroying him…" He trailed off as Bulma's face turned to shock.

"You killed him?"

Gotu spoke up this time. "Believe me, Bulma, we had no choice. Not after what he tried to do to you and what he did to Trunks…"

"What are you talking about? Trunks is right upstairs!" Bulma retorted.

Confused, Vegeta and Gotu looked at each other. "Excuse me?" Gotu sputtered out as hope grew within her.

"Yeah, he came back about an hour ago and couldn't really recall how he got here. Said he just remembered battling someone with you guys and then BAM – here he was."

Gotu barely heard Bulma's last few words before she began storming up the stairs to her side of the compound. As she came up to the room her and Trunks' shared, she flung open the door and was shocked by what she saw. Sitting there, at his desk, was a healthy, whole, worried looking Trunks. He glanced up from his thoughts and froze. "You're back…" He whispered, astonished.

"I thought you were dead!" Gotu screamed. "How could you not have been waiting for us outside?! You didn't sense us come in?! I was telling Bulma you were gone when she tells me you're just sitting around upstairs! What is wrong with you?!"

Trunks scratched the back of his head uneasily and chuckled. "I guess I was just so worried about you and Dad, that I wasn't really paying attention. Sorry…" He smiled. "I'm glad you're okay… I don't remember much about what happened."

Gotu explained their battle with Vegito and how he had killed Trunks. She solemnly told Trunks how they defeated Vegito after reaching their new forms. "How can you possibly have come back here, Trunks? You were dead."

"I don't really know… I just remember feeling like I was sleeping for a moment, and then waking up right in front of Capsule Corporation." Trunks shrugged. "Maybe you can't die in another timeline?"

"No, that wouldn't make any sense. Vegeta knew that if you die in another line, it means you can't be brought back with the dragon balls." She smiled. "But who cares? You're here…" They embraced one another. Their time apart had felt like years, even though it was truly only a few hours.

Shortly after, they returned downstairs where Bulma was still looking saddened at the news of her dead grandson. Vegeta was continuing to explain what had occurred to her. He was ending the story and explaining how it was Vegito's evil transformation and determination to destroy the Earth of the past that made his death necessary.

"If Vegito killed him though, then how is Trunks here?" Bulma asked.

Trunks shook his head. "We aren't really sure. Everything we know suggests that I should have died and ceased to exist. Traveling and altering time is a grave violation to the universe. If you die while doing it, your soul is simply gone. I shouldn't be here, but I am."

Bulma nodded and walked silently out of the room, still looking shocked.

"She will be fine." Vegeta stated flatly. "She needs time to digest everything. She expected, as we all did initially, that we would simply go back and convince Vegito to come home with us. His transformation threw us all for quite a loop. How are you doing, Gotu?"

Trunks looked surprised at Vegeta's question. He had never really had a problem with Gotu, but she was still Goku's daughter, and he was still Vegeta. There had never been much of a relationship between the two. He wondered what could have caused Vegeta to suddenly have concern for her.

"What?!" Vegeta snapped at the look on Trunks' face. "Have you even bothered to ask her how she feels about having to kill her own son?"

Trunks looked down at Vegeta's accusation, realizing that he hadn't. It was true, Gotu was feeling immensely guilty about what she had done, even knowing full well that it was the right choice. Nothing that anyone could say to her would change that, however. The guilt would likely never fully go away, but would simply lessen over time. She also worried about how they would explain the events to their younger son, Bardock.

"I'm as fine as anyone would be, I guess." The three sat around the table for some time, munching on snacks, silently unwinding from the chaos.

As night fell, they dressed in more comfortable clothing and sat in the yard. Sipping on wine, the three and Bulma tried to discuss the more normal aspects of life. Bulma told them about Bardock's antics while they had been gone. Goku and Chi Chi would be arriving soon. They had spent the last several days worried sick about their daughter and friends. Gotu hadn't yet told them about Vegito. She felt it would better be said in person.

As they sat around jovially enjoying the cool night, a large power suddenly appeared only a mile or so away. The three felt it immediately and bolted up from their seats.

"It… can't be…" Trunks stuttered.

Vegeta stepped forward. "There's no doubt. It's Vegito."


	20. Cleansing

"But his power is different somehow…" Gotu felt hope welling within her. "Don't you sense the change?"

Trunks nodded. "It is, but I'm not sure what that means for us. It doesn't feel less powerful, just different. Almost, less aggressive, _maybe_ …"

"Do you feel that? He is coming this way." Vegeta stated flatly. With his eyes, he gestured to Bulma, commanding her to go inside. She obliged.

"I just don't understand how any of this is possible." Trunks covered his face with his hands as he attempted to wrap his mind around the circumstances. "First, you are all transported to Planet Vegeta, then I'm brought back to life and back to our time, then you're both brought back here, and now Vegito is too? None of this makes any sense."

Vegeta scowled. "It doesn't matter why this is happening. The fact is, a boy with unimaginable power is about to face us again, and we have little to no chance of grappling with him again."

"What do you mean? You and Gotu destroyed him once already, and without me. Why can't the three of us take him on this time?" Trunks asked.

"Gotu and I transformed in a moment of anger. There is no guarantee we can accomplish the same transformation spontaneously again." The scowl on Vegeta's face quickly became colored with slight concern as well. A dark shadow came over Trunks' as he realized the truth of his father's words.

Gotu was sitting on the steps of the back porch now, silent. Her mind worked furiously through her many emotions. She felt happy that her son was alive, frightened of what he might do to them, and curious about his strange change in power. Biting her thumbnail, her anxiety continued to grow while the minutes passed. 'My son is back. There must be a reason for it and I refuse to harm him again.' She thought.

Trunks and Vegeta stood still as statues. Trunks glanced occasionally at his wife who seemed trapped in her own thoughts. "Gotu?" He asked cautiously.

"I won't kill him again, Trunks. I refuse." Resolutely, she swiped her hand through the air.

"Quiet, child! Have you finally gone insane?" Vegeta screamed. "We will do what we must to prevent our world from being destroyed as well. Or have you already forgotten how he murdered your husband in cold blood?"

"I haven't forgotten, Vegeta, but this is a second chance for him, and for us. There is a reason he's come back, and I intend to find out what it is. We don't always have to rush into everything, guns ablaze, ready to kill."

"Hmph. So like your father."

"Maybe, but you of all people should know how important second chances are, Vegeta." Gotu was underhandedly referring to how Goku had spared Vegeta's life so many years ago. Goku could have allowed Krillin to kill the battered Vegeta, but stopped him. This mercy had set the course for the rest of Vegeta's life, which had become something he cherished. Her reference to this made Vegeta angry, but he had no means to refute her. Instead, the three fell into silence again, awaiting Vegito's arrival.

Continuing to tick by, the minutes felt more like hours for the trio. Suddenly, Goku landed with Chi Chi on the lawn. The three had forgotten they were expecting them in their focus on Vegito's return.

"Hey guys!" Goku waved pleasantly. "What's up with the strange power level coming this way?"

Sighing with exasperation, Vegeta began to explain. "It is our grandson. We destroyed him in the past because he was attempting to destroy that timeline. Somehow, he's come back to life in this timeline and is heading our way. His power is immense. He has taken on a new form, called the shadow Saiyan that is even stronger than a super Saiyan three."

Goku nodded as Vegeta explained. "This power doesn't seem evil to me, though…" Gotu smiled at her father. She knew he would agree with her.

"Yes, yes. Your offspring already pointed that out."

"I'm not going to hurt him again, Dad. I believe that the good inside of him is still there."

Goku placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "So do I, Gotu."

As Vegito neared, Chi Chi went inside with Bulma. Finally, the time had come. A small figure appeared in the sky far away, barely visible to the human eye. Gotu's heart pounded. She hoped she was right. Goku, on the other hand, looked calm and confident.

Vegito touched down in front of the group; Vegeta, Trunks, and Gotu gasped. Gotu's eyes trailed slowly up her son. His clothes were no longer red and black, but had returned to the maroon top and blue pants he always wore before. His skin was lighter again and his hair and eyes had returned to their normal hues as well. Standing before them, was their Vegito. The shadow transformation was completely gone from his body, except for the royal Saiyan insignia that still adorned his chest. The blood red color had become slightly more subdued, however.

"Vegito?" Vegeta asked, surprised.

Vegito stepped closer at his words. Everyone except Goku tensed up, awaiting his violence. Vegito raised his hands as though he was giving up to some invisible force.

"I'm not going to hurt any of you. I promise." He muttered. He lowered his head, looking ashamed for a moment.

"How do we know we can trust you now? What happened to your _permanent_ transformation?" Vegeta was clearly still skeptical.

"I… don't know how to prove it to you." He hung his head lower. "I'm sorry for the trouble that I caused all of you. Especially you, Dad." He turned to Trunks, who still eyed him cautiously.

"Explain yourself already, boy." Vegeta commanded

Vegito nodded solemnly. "When I died, I went to Other World and my transformation disappeared. Then I met the King for judgment. He placed his hand on my head and said he needed to sense where my true soul lay; was it good, or evil? He found the answer he was seeking. He then asked if I would allow him to pull all of the conflicting ways from my soul. I agreed, and suddenly, it was like a great weight was lifted from my shoulders."

"So, you're saying that he pulled the evil from you? Why wouldn't he have done that for all of the terrible creatures we've sent to Other World? That way, if they are somehow brought back by the dragon balls, they wouldn't be evil anymore." Trunks asked these questions more to himself than to Vegito, but he received an answer nonetheless.

"He can only return people to their true selves. Everyone's soul is made up of some good, and some evil. Obviously, the distributions between these two parts is different for everyone, but regardless, there is always an overshadowing pull towards one. This is your soul's true form, but sometimes we are led away from it. He told me that's what happened to me. My playing with the past altered the distribution of my soul, and caused me to be overtaken by the evil, but that's not who I truly am. It doesn't explain why I was brought back to life here shortly after, though."

Gotu was still staring, open-mouthed at her son. Goku stood behind her, continuing to smile absently. She slowly walked up to Vegito, passing Trunks and Vegeta. They turned to look at her as she passed. She stood only a few inches from Vegito's face and raised her hand shakily. Her soft, thin fingers reached up to his cheek. She laid the backs of her fingers against his now slightly scarred face. Vegito blushed at his mother's gentle touch.

"Mom, I'm okay."

Her hand fell back down to her side for a moment. "I didn't think I would ever see you or your father again. You have no idea how empty my life could have been."

"I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't know…" Gotu knew her son was referring to his initial decision to go back in time. It had started out as an innocent curiosity to see his Saiyan heritage. As the Z fighters had learned many decades ago when future Trunks came back, however, time travel never results in only the changes the traveler intended.

Vegeta scowled as mother and son embraced. They parted and Vegito finally locked eyes with his grandfather. The man who had spent the last 14 years training him and was forced to kill him stared angrily into his eyes. The disappointment and conflict was palpable.

"Granddad." Vegito finally uttered.

"You are fortunate to be here. Never again forget that." Finished with the conversation, Vegeta walked away back into Capsule Corp.

Moments later, a loud screeching could be heard resonating from the building. The backdoor opened and closed quickly. Bulma ran over to Vegito and preceded to look him intensely up and down. "VEGITO HOW COULD YOU?! TAKING MY MACHINE WITHOUT ASKING! LOOK AT ALL THE TROUBLE YOU'VE CAUSED!" Her volume was reaching previously unheard of levels.

"God, grandma! I know. Can you take it down a notch?"

"I WILL NOT! YOUR GRANDMA CHI CHI AND I HAVE ALREADY DECIDED ON YOUR PUNISHMENT!" Surprisingly, the screeching intensified as she pointed toward the house. He reluctantly followed behind his grandmother, who was happily ready to introduce Vegito to his 'punishment'.

Goku, Trunks, and Gotu burst into laughter, imagining what his grandmother's had in store for him. Trunks slumped onto the lawn and sighed. "It's really over, then?"

"Not quite." Gotu looked at her husband and father and smiled. "I still have a lot of unanswered questions, and I think I know just who I need to find to get the answers."


	21. Answers

Turning to her, Trunks looked inquisitive. "What are you planning?"

"I'll be back in a little bit, Trunks. There's something I have to do." She positioned herself to take off in flight. She hadn't noticed Trunks appear behind her. He reached out, wrapping his arms gently around her waist to prevent her flight. His chin rested in the crook of her shoulder.

"You'll come back?" He asked.

Her heart swelled at his words. Their last few days had been filled with uncertainty and sadness. While Trunks was well aware that Gotu could adequately care for herself, being apart from her felt wrong so soon after being reunited.

"I will. I always will, Trunks. What I have to do isn't dangerous." He nodded into her shoulder and released her from his grasp. She turned around to face him, taking his face in her hands. Their eyes met with a love and ferocity that only loss could create. He leaned in, allowing his lips to meet hers. Pulling her closer, their mouths continued to move as one for several minutes. Finally, Gotu placed her hand against his chest and gently pushed against him, breaking their kiss. "I'll hurry back." She whispered.

She took off into the air, leaving her husband to watch her silhouette grow smaller and smaller in the sky.

Since her and Vegeta's arrival back to their home at Capsule Corp, Gotu had been devising a plan to calm her curiosity. When she had gone up to see Trunks alive again, she also stole a moment to sneak into one of Bulma's labs. She grabbed a newer invention of Bulma's; a watch that functioned also as a dragon ball radar. She glanced at the watch on her wrist and pressed a few buttons on the side, changing the display from the time to the dragon ball graph. Immediately, the radar found a ball only 30 miles away. Speeding up, Gotu rode through the air to her destination.

Back at Capsule Corp., Trunks shuffled quietly back into the kitchen where everyone else already sat. He looked around the table. "Where's Vegito?"

"Oh, we put him to work doing all of the disgusting laundry you Saiyans have produced recently." Chi Chi said seriously, with her eyes closed as she spoke. She continued sipping her tea as everyone roared with laughter at the image in their minds.

"I felt Gotu fly away just now. Is everything all right with her?" Goku asked.

"I don't know." Trunks shrugged. "She said she had to do something to find some answers, but that it wasn't dangerous."

Vegeta, who sat arms-crossed in the corner, perked up. Everyone continued talking and laughing. He slid out of the room several minutes later, unnoticed by everyone except his wife. Bulma followed behind him. As she followed silently behind him for a few minutes, he disappeared. Before she could even turn her head to look for him, Vegeta spoke behind her.

"Following me, woman?" His voice was husky and slightly playful. She jumped.

"Why do I ever try to sneak around you?" She asked, irritated. "Where are you going? Can't you just stay and enjoy a meal with us all?"

"Bulma, this has nothing to do with you all. I'm going to follow Gotu. I'm just as curious as she is, and I'm willing to bet she's gone to find out how we are all back here like nothing happened." Vegeta noted the look of disappointment on her face as she nodded. It did seem as though he was always leaving for something. He quickly pecked her on the cheek and took off, leaving her satisfied, for the time being.

By the time Vegeta found and caught up to Gotu several hours later, she had already found five of the seven dragon balls. Picking the fifth up, she dropped it into a bag with the others. They emitted a high-pitched clunk as they rolled around in the bag to accommodate their new arrival.

She noticed Vegeta's power close to her and turned just in time to see him descent. "Vegeta? What are you doing here?"

He looked at the bag in her hands. "Trunks said you were looking for answers. I had a feeling they might be the same ones I have an interest in." He nodded towards the bag.

Gotu sighed. "I'm finding the dragon balls. If you want to find out what happened, then you can at least help me find the last two."

Vegeta was slightly amused at Gotu's request. Since he had tried hunting down the dragon balls on Namek, he had never taken part in any of the dragon ball searches. It had always included someone else, usually Trunks and Bulma. It wasn't that he had ever wanted to take part. No, he had better things to do. But he also wondered if Bulma sometimes worried he may again be tempted to wish for power or immortality.

"Fine. Where shall I go?"

Gotu came closer and showed him the watch. She agreed to get one that was far in the east, while Vegeta would attain the one in the west. Vegeta chose the further dragon ball since he was still faster than Gotu. They parted ways.

About an hour later, they met back with the final two dragon balls in hand. As they placed the balls next to each other, they began to glow. It seemed they were happy to be together again. Gotu summoned Shenron forth, causing a flash of golden light that streaked across the sky. Suddenly before them was the great, snake-like dragon Shenron.

"Speak your wish." His voice was deep, gruff, and commanding.

Vegeta stood a few feet behind Gotu. He stared up at the dragon, awaiting Gotu's request. She looked down and thought of how she should phrase her wish.

"Shenron! Please tell me how Vegeta, Vegito, Trunks and I came back alive to this timeline."

Shenron considered her wish for a moment before responding. "In another timeline, you made a wish. This wish was granted."

"I still don't understand." Gotu shook her head. "So, it was my wish that caused all of this to happen, but why?"

Shenron continued. "Your wish was vague. You asked that the timeline be returned to its original course. It was unclear what this meant, or even which timeline you were referencing. My counterpart in that world decided to fix both timelines as though time travel had not been involved. He decided that a mother and grandfather should not have to live their lives knowing they were responsible for the death of their child."

"Interesting." Vegeta spoke up. "The dragon took it upon himself to fix the wrongs that had occurred in that timeline, which fixed ours as well."

"I have told you what you wished to know. What is your second wish?"

Vegeta looked at Gotu, wondering if she had all of the information she had been seeking.

"Shenron… Can you bring someone into my son, Vegito's, life that will make him happy in our world?" She asked quietly. Gotu knew that what had motivated Vegito to go back in the time machine in the first place was his boredom. He felt like he didn't belong in this world. Even without the evil in his soul, Gotu was concerned that this emptiness in his heart might not go away. He needed to find happiness.

"It shall be done." With a final glow of his eyes and a flash, the seven dragon balls scattered across the globe once again. Gotu turned to Vegeta and gave him a Goku-like grin.

"If all of us can't keep Vegito in line, maybe whoever Shenron finds will."

"Hmph. What a frivolous wish." Vegeta crossed his arms.

"Love changes people for the better, Vegeta. You of all people should know that."

Vegeta's scowl deepened slightly as he mumbled something halfheartedly about "distractions".


	22. Emerald Salvation

Vegeta and Gotu flew silently back to Capsule Corp. It was late into the evening at this point, and Goku and Chi Chi had already returned home. Bulma and Trunks sat at the kitchen table, sipping on a steaming cup of tea. They had been waiting for the return of their spouses, fighting sleep for the last hour or so. Finally, the creak of the kitchen door signaled Gotu and Vegeta's return. Bulma perked up slightly.

"I'm surprised you're both still up after today's excitement." Gotu smiled as she rounded the corner, glad to see Trunks had waited for her.

"So, did you two find your answers?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta nodded. "It appears Gotu's wish to Shenron in the past was just dumb enough to work." He slumped onto the chair next to Bulma, arms crossed, looking unimpressed by their discoveries.

Gotu scowled. "My _dumb_ wish saved everyone's hide, Vegeta."

"You say that as though you intended for everything to work out this way." He retorted.

"It doesn't matter what I _intended_. It worked." Gotu turned her attention back to Bulma and Trunks, who both looked confused and amused at the new relationship that had formed between Gotu and Vegeta during their time in the past. It was similar to the one Vegeta had long had with Goku.

"I wished to the Shenron of the past to help guide the timeline back to its original course. My wish was vague, so Shenron chose to guide both timelines back as though Vegito's time travel never happened. I figured Shenron had something to do with this, but I just didn't know why." Gotu finished. Trunks nodded his understanding while Bulma continued to sip her tea.

Vegeta growled. "Exactly. You were lucky."

"It sounds like we were all lucky, Vegeta." Bulma said, smiling slightly as Vegeta's eyes caught hers for a moment.

Vegito woke up confused the next morning. His mind had been full with strange dreams of his time in the past. Separating what was a dream from the reality of what happened was difficult. Somehow, looking back on his memories during that time was difficult. As he tried to recall them, they seemed fuzzy and distant. He stretched both arms above his head while the smell of breakfast met his nose. Bounding down the stairs, he began to notice laughter ringing through the halls. The kitchen was full of the Briefs' family and friends, not unlike the day of Vegito's sixteen birthday.

"I should have known… Grandma will take any excuse to throw a party." He mumbled to himself. Something held Vegito back from entering the room where everyone was gathered. Even though his good nature had been completely returned to him, he still felt guilty about the actions he had taken as the shadow Saiyan. This guilt made him feel distant from everyone. Silently, he snuck out a nearby open window.

He flew through the sky, rising to high altitudes and using the cold air that whipped his face as therapy. Coming to a large clearing he had been to a few times before while training with Vegeta, he landed. A nearby boulder became his resting place. The strange memories seeped back into his mind as he sat in silence on the cold rock.

So consumed in his own thoughts, Vegito failed to notice the subdued power level close by. One large, unearthly bright, green eye peered at him from behind a faraway tree. The girl was only slightly taller than five feet. Her features were feminine, yet hard, as though she was in serious contemplation over something. The only thing stranger than the color of her eyes was the matching hue of her hair. It fell straight, just past her shoulders, half pulled up into a ponytail. She continued to watch Vegito intently.

Sorting through the events of the muddled past he had visited, Vegito began to become more and more frustrated. He realized just how far the extent of his rampage against his family had gone, and he wondered how they had trusted him again so easily. Pulling his hands away from his face, he stared at his palms. The hands that had killed his father. Vegito had gone back in time in order to find a place where he felt belonging. However, all his trip had accomplished was even greater feelings of alienation at his home.

From her hiding place, the girl wondered what was going through his mind. The tormented expression his face wore seemed to be increasing as the seconds passed. She didn't know why, but she was inclined to believe she could help him in some way. Stepping away from her tree slowly, she approached him.

"Are you alright?" She asked, gentle determination in her voice.

Vegito jumped, surprised by her sudden appearance. He took a moment to take in her familiar face and voice before responding. "Who are you?"

She smirked. "You don't remember?" Vegito shook his head, confused. She did look oddly familiar to him, but he felt sure he didn't know her.

"I'm Aspara. You don't look well, Vegito." She offered no further explanation as he stared back her, stunned at the usage of his name.

A moment passed before he noticed the significance of what she was wearing. A deep black suit of spandex covered her entire body, except for her left leg. Her chest was covered by a white piece of armor with straps that went over her shoulders in square, gold links. She was in Saiyan armor.

Vegito tensed and positioned himself defensively.

"Why are you wearing that?!" He demanded.

"Think about it, Vegito." She stood resolute in her decision not to feed him the answer.

Vegito watched her closely, hoping for a better hint at where he should remember her from. He began to search his memory, but everything prior to his trip to the past seemed impossible to remember. It was like he had lived two separate lives. It was then he realized he didn't need to think back to before his trip. He watched her eyes carefully as he remembered.

"You were on planet Vegeta. You worked in the palace. I remember you from my time staying there. But… I didn't ever know your name, did I?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No, you didn't. You're right. I spent time working as a low level soldier protecting the royal family, which included you for a short time."

Aspara's elaboration brought back a flood of memories. Her eyes had often been there, in the background of the palace, watching him intently.

"But how are you here?"

"You didn't know it, but I overheard many of the discussions that went on while you were in your other form. I also heard the conversations that took place with your parents and grandfather when they came back to find you after you left for Earth. I knew that they planned to find a way to bring you back here, to this time. Didn't you ever wonder where your time machine was?"

Vegito had never planned to return to his home time, so he left his time machine in the hands of the Saiyan guard.

"I had it. And I decided to come back and see this world. I was curious about you and your family…" She trailed off at the angry expression on Vegito's face.

"Time travel is a terrible thing to tamper with. You shouldn't have done this. You need to go back." He said grimly.

"Go back to what? If I'm correct, my planet is gone. You're the only person left in either timeline who I know at all." Her expression became colored with anxiety.

"So, what do you want from me then?" He asked.

"We're both Saiyans. I just want to stay here, with someone else who might get what that means."

As she said this, Vegito realized just how similar their desires were and how much they might be able to help each other. 'To stay here, with someone else who might get what that means…' He thought.

"Alright, fine. But I live in my grandmother and grandfather's house. You can stay there, but they'll have to be okay with it."

"You don't mean _Prince_ Vegeta, do you?"

Vegito laughed. "Yes, but, _please_ , don't call him that to his face. We don't need it to catch on."

Gotu's last wish was granted.


End file.
